Their Own Personel Hell
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: This story is the sequel to Decisions. It deals with Jackie and Dianne's imprisonment. Might be a little depressing but read anyways. Completed
1. The Diary

__

Dear Diary,Feb 15, 1981

I can't believe it's been 3yrs. No one seems to be looking for us. When we first reached here, I was expecting a real prison, you know like the ones that are in the movies. I didn't think it would be in a cellar under a rich English hotel. I couldn't believe how well it looked. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small kitchen. The worst was how much food was in the kitchen; there looked like enough to last for years; I wish I had been wrong. Every once in a while, someone would come in. Once a lady, Margarita, gave me a newspaper; it had special announcements for Donna and Eric; the wedding was set for Feb. 14, 1979, two years yesterday. Time had surely flown. Dianne and I learned that screaming doesn't help; our prison is sound proof. It took time, but Dianne and I have developed a friendship. I wonder if Steven has moved on; I hope he has; it looks as though I will never get out of here. I'm beginning to loose hope; so is Dianne. Well I better go.

Love,

Jackie Burkehardt

Dear Diary,Feb.15 1981

I wish that Jackie were here. She has missed so much; for instance Laurie and Fez's marriage. They now have a daughter, Maura. It didn't last though; Fez caught Laurie cheating on him; and filed for divorce. Hyde went to college and is now in England studying abroad. I guess the biggest news is that Kelso and Annette are engaged. He still cheats though. I am on my third year college and will graduate next year. Eric and I are expecting our first child together in December. We are flying out from NY tomorrow. We both attend the NYU.

- Donna


	2. Nothing

Kitty: Can you believe it; it's been 3yrs. 

Red: I know, damn those detectives; they've had 3yrs. and nothing.

Kitty: I know; we need to focus on the good. Donna's pregnant, and Michael's engaged.

Red: Not to mention our girl's divorce from that SOB. 

Kitty: Red, remember positive thoughts. 

Red: Well, that's a positive thought.

Kitty: Red!

Red: What?!

( In walks Fez and Kelso)

Fez: You son of a bitch; your engaged !

Kelso: So!

Fez: You can't go make out with Samantha tommorrow!

Kelso: Why not?!

Fez: What about Annette?

Kelso: She doesn't have to know.

Kitty: Michael !!!!!

(He turns around.)

Kelso: Mrs. Foreman, I was just joking.

(She glares at him; the phone rings)

Kitty: Hello, oh hi honey. When will you be here? Okay, see you then. Eric and Donna will be here in a couple of hours. 

Red: Great !

Kitty: Red!

Red: I know, I know, positive thoughts. 

__

I know this was not a good chapter but it will get better. 


	3. Where is She?

Hyde had begun living at the University of London in England. Since she had gone missing, Kitty had urged him to take the study abroad that the UW was offering in England. For the past year and half, he had followed leads for Brooks and his new partner Agent Regina Moore. Some of the leads were of two young women who fit the description of Jackie and Dianne; people said that they saw them leave from a certain store or were leaving with strange look people; but like usual the leads turned out to be nothing. After two years a lot had changed; and she had missed it all. Kelso was engaged to Annette but he still cheated on her with a number of women. Donna was now pregnant, and was due in mid December. Fez divorced Laurie after only two years of marriage. She was caught cheating on him with their daughter's principle. Fez's daughter Maura was now 3 years old. After 3 years, Donna still felt guilty about the whole incident with Jackie. She still had not forgiven herself. 

Dr. Rose sat in her cell. She was content with how her life was going. If she had to rot in jail, then Jackie and Dianne would also rot; she had made sure of that. She would never tell, never.

2 months later...

"Jackie wake-up!" Dianne shouted. "What is it?" Jackie asked groggily. "Look, a TV." Dianne replied. "TV?" Jackie questioned. "Yes, someone put it in here while we were asleep." Dianne responded. Jackie got up and ran inside. There it was a new TV; most importantly they had American news. There was a news special on, they both sat and watched: "3 yrs. ago, Jackie Burkehart and Dianne Ryans- Rose disappeared from Point Place, WI. Ms. Ryans- Rose's mother sits in jail for life. She has refused to tell the whereabouts of Jackie and Dianne. No one knows if they are alive. Agent Moore made an official statement today." The CBS correspondent stated. 

"We have had many leads, but no answers. We are asking for your help. Right now Ms. Burkehart and Ms.Ryans- Rose would be about 21yrs. old. Ms. Burkehart has long dark hair and brown eyes; she is around 5'4". Ms. Ryans- Rose has long blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She's around5'7". If you have any information please call (686)-214-3786." Detective Moore said. Pictures of Jackie and Dianne were then shown. The door to the cellar began to open. The girls ran back to their rooms. 


	4. Margarita

Margarita came into the cellar. The girls were still asleep, the TV was turned off; she dropped an envelope and placed a cake on the table in the kitchen area. They had been here for three years; and she still knew nothing about them. Margarita had agreed to keep them down there for 3,000 dollars a week. She was poor, and the money helped to feed her three daughters. Every since her husband had died, things had been tough. She took a job at the Edmonton hotel shortly after his death; there is where she met a stranger who made her an offer of a lifetime. She was told to keep them there until she was told otherwise. From time to time and envelope would arrive addressed to one of the girls. She had no idea who the envelopes were coming from. Margarita left the cellar and went back upstairs.

Jackie and Dianne came out of their rooms. They rushed to the envelope. "Open it." Dianne demanded. Inside the envelope laid pictures of Fez and Laurie; they were standing with a little girl next to them. Another picture was of Kelso and Annette. Annette was wearing a ring; an engagement ring. Jackie couldn't believe that Kelso and Annette were getting married. She wondered what else she was missing. "My mom is sick." Dianne said. "I think I already no that." Jackie said sarcastically. "Well, yeah I know that too; but she left us a cake for our third anniversary. "I think that after seeing that news report we still have hope." Jackie said. Before they could run back to their rooms; the door turned; it was Margarita. 


	5. The Letter

They pleaded with her and she finally gave in. Jackie was able to write a letter to the Hyde and the Foreman's. She decided to address the letter to Hyde. Margarita said she would mail the letter in a an undesclosed mailbox. She had to secretive about it. Later that night, Dianne and Jackie sat down to discuss what to put in the letter. 

"We have to leave clues as to where we are; do you think that Margarita will read the letter.?" Dianne asked. "I don't know; but we need to be cautious." Jackie replied. "Well, lets tell them we're in England." Dianne said. 

As they continuned to discuss the letter, Margarita came in. "If your worried about me reading the letter, don't be." Margarita said. "What do you mean?" Jackie asked in disbelief at what she was hearing. "I don't want to keep you hear; but someone keeps checking in to see if your here. They drop off envelopes, newspapers, the TV, and even the cake." Margarita said. "So if they find you on their own; we can go?" Dianne asked. "If they find you on your own; then yes, you can go." Margarita replied. "Oh my gosh, we still have hope." Dianne said. "I know, thank you so much." Jackie replied. Margarita smiled and left the room. 


	6. Doubt

Jackie began pacing in the front room. She didn't know who she should send the letter to. Being stuck in here made her remember the importance of self-doubt. She had been here for three years and as far as she knew, no one was looking for her anymore. The anticipation of freedom came with the acceptance of despair. She had waited three long years to apologize to him; but with every year she began to break down. She couldn't die in here; it wouldn't be fair or maybe it would be. Maybe it would be fair to everyone else; after all she was the bitch that everyone hated. She critized everyone no matter who they were. No one was pretty, rich, or skinny enough for her liking. She remembered when she was in high school and how she would ridicule people. Mandy was girl who had braces and was a bit plump. She was very new to Point Place and was desperate to make friends. Jackie had ruined that for Mandy. Jackie made sure to remind Mandy about how ugly and how poor she was. She would look at her when she came up to talk to Jackie, and then flip her hair in Mandy's face and then turn back to talk to the other cheerleaders. Mandy was so depressed that she finally decided to move back to California.   
  
Jackie didn't know that Mandy's mother had had a heart attack and had passed away the last year. She wished that she hadn't been so selfish towards Mandy; but what did Mandy expect from her. She was a cheerleader; but not just any cheerleader. She was the rich prominent captain of the cheerleading squad. But what was she now? She was nothing; she was locked up and away from the world of people that she had so abused. She, like Dianna, had to face herself everyday and she as beginning to see that it wasn't pretty. The fact was everything on the outside as well as on the inside was beginning to look black as charcoal to her.   
  
If she could be so mean towards Mandy, she wondered how mean she had been towards her friends. She began to remember how she used to call Donna a lumber jack and a moose and cried. She cried because she was uncertain if she would every be able to see her friend again. Her only true friend; and how did she treat only true friend, she called her names and made snide remarks behind her back. Donna probably just ignored the remarks because she didn't want to think that her friend would do something like that to her. To bad she didn't know what Jackie was really like.   
  
How was she going to be rescued if she was this mean. How could she expect anyone to give a damn about her when she never really gave a damn about anyone else but her self. If she was destined to get out of here she would change. She would change for the better; she had to do it; no, she must do it. It was the only right thing for her to do. At the age of 21 she was a changed person she knew that to be true deep down. The old Jackie would not care about other people; the old Jackie only cared about going to the mall and cheerleading. Not anymore; she wanted nothing to do with the mall and she certainly didn't give a damn about cheerleading. It was time to be realistic. She was a more mature Jackie; she had to be. There was no more idealist 18 year old unicorn loving girl left. Instead there was a 21 year old unhappy unidealistic depressed Jackie.   
  
Dianne had finally awoken. She came out to the main entrance and found Jackie sitting against the wall with her knees up to her chin. She was crying; just like Dianne had been doing for the past few nights. They were both anxious to get out of here. It had been too long since either one of them had felt the warmth of the sun. They had written a letter about a week ago and there had been no response. Why had no one answered them? Were they hated that much?  
  
"Jackie this isn't going to help us get out of here." Dianne said to Jackie.   
  
"Well what is going to help us get out of here?" Jackie said to her.   
  
"I don't know we just got to be positive. We'll be out of here before you know it.  
  
"How can we be positive when we really don't have any hope at this point? It's been a week and we have heard nothing yet. I can't be hopeful when in the past three years I have had nothing but despair. It's not worth getting your hopes up, Dianne. Just face it, there not coming for us. They've moved on with their lives." Jackie cried.   
  
"If they didn't care then how come we saw that news report that said they were still looking for us?" Dianne asked.   
  
"That was put on to get our hopes up." Jackie replied.   
  
Dianne didn't know what to do. Jackie was getting worse by the second. Dianne had to find away out of here and she had to do it quickly before she went insane like Jackie. Jackie was about to crack she knew it. Dianne remembered her mom talking about people cracking in prison. She didn't want this to happen to Jackie she wouldn't let this happen to either one of them. If no one was going to rescue them, then she would have to do it all by herself it was the only way.   
  
"Jackie, why don't you go lay down for a bit. It's six in the morning and you must be tired." Dianne said to her.   
  
"I am tired but it's not from a lack of sleep it's from being bottled up in this hell of a prison." Jackie yelled.  
  
Jackie got up and then started to throw things all over the room. She through the food that was brought in for them, she even went as far as to throw the T.V. Dianne took a hold of Jackie and she crumpled down to the floor in tears. Dianne helped Jackie into her room where she cried herself to sleep. Dianne than began to pace back and forth. She went up to the door and for some odd reason turned the knob.   
  
She couldn't believe it. The door was open this whole entire time; someone was messing with their minds. Their kidnapper knew that they would never try the door. How could they have been so stupid as to not try the door. Dianne was afraid that she would be next to have a mental breakdown. She ran back into the room and reluctantly woke Jackie up.   
  
"Dianne what is it?" Jackie asked her.  
  
"We've go to go come on." Dianne said to her.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked her.   
  
"The door is unlocked now hurry before someone comes to check on us." Dianne said to her.   
  
"Dianne just let me go back to sleep I need my..."  
  
Dianne didn't wait to here the end of Jackie's plea she pulled Jackie out of the bed and immediately put her shoes on her feet.   
  
"Wow these feel weird." Jackie said.  
  
"That's because you haven't worn them in three years. Now come on." Dianne said to Jackie.   
  
She pulled Jackie to her feet and dragged her out the door and into the dark hallway. They were definately down in some type of cellar. Man Jackie picked a great time to totally loose it. She was acting like a little girl. This wasn't good; Dianne had to find help and she had to find it quickly. When they got halfway down the hallway Dianne heard foot steps coming down the hallway. She threw Jackie to the floor and then got on the floor her self. Jackie and Dianne hid under a table with Dianne covering Jackie's mouth with her hands. The footsteps continued down the hall to the storage where the whine was kept.   
  
As soon as it was clear Dianne got up and helped Jackie back up. Jackie was acting more insane. She started kicking Dianne as Dianne continued to drag her down the hall until they had reached an elevator. They got into the elevator and Dianne hit the button to the top floor. When they got out of the elevator Dianne was surprised. They were in a hotel; they were being held hostage in a hotel. Dianne dragged Jackie back into the elevator and this time hit the button to go to the lobby. Jackie was starting to regain normality and when she realized that she was in an elevator she freaked.  
  
"What the hell is going on? Where are we? Have we been saved?" Jackie began to blurt out.   
  
The elevator stopped and a young couple got on. It was obvious that she was pregnant and not in the best mood at the moment. They paid no attention to Jackie and Dianne as the two managed to stay in background of the elevator. The elevator stopped at the lobby and they all got off.   
  
"Eric I'm not naming the kid Luke so forget about it." Donna said to him.  
  
"Fine but if it's a girl we've got to name her Leia." Eric said to her.  
  
"Eric I'm not naming her..."  
  
"Oh will you two idiots cut the crap out." Red yelled at them  
  
"Red there's no need to get mad at them." Kitty insisted.   
  
"Yes there is I'm on vacation." Red said to her.   
  
"So it is true. You were never looking for us; how could you leave us stuck down there. How could you?" Jackie yelled after being surprised to see that the young married couple was Donna and Eric.   
  
Red, Kitty, Eric, and Donna turned around in horror. Standing in front of them was the frail young girl that they had been looking for; for three years. Kitty started to cry while Red, Eric, and Donna stood there in total shock. She looked so different she was so weak and pale looking.   
  
"How could you leave us down there? You must think it's funny to leave us suffering in a cell that had no windows. I hate you all. I never want to see you again." Jackie said before darting to the nearest exit. Dianne followed right behind her.   
  
"Jackie I know..."  
  
"No Dianne you don't know they abandoned us. I don't want to stay here anymore. Please come with me Dianne." Jackie said to her.   
  
Dianne took her hand and they began to run as fast as they could into the cold streets of London. 


	7. London

The way this story was written in the beginning was suppose to go a different way but I didn't like how I was taking it so I stopped writing, for three months! I want to focus on the drama aspect of this story and that's the way I'm going to go. It might seem depressing but that's the way I want to with this story for right now.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
They stood there in silence until Red finally broke the ice by saying, "Don't just stand their you idiots get a move on it."  
  
Donna and Eric didn't know how they managed to move their legs much less run, but they did and they did it as fast as they possibly could. Too bad; too bad that they didn't move fast enough or they might have seen Jackie and Dianne take that sharp left turn down Lily lane. Too bad that they weren't fast enough or they might have seen Dianne and Jackie fall over before getting back up.  
  
"Where could they have gone?" Donna yelled at Eric.  
  
"I don't know, but I think that you should go back to the car. You're in no condition to look for Jackie and Dianne." Eric said to her.   
  
"Well if you didn't run like a girl I could go back to the hotel; besides she's my best friend and she looks frail and weak. She needs help Eric." Donna started to yell but ended up finishing crying.   
  
Eric patted her back when all of the sudden Red came screeching out to the road in a rental car.   
  
"Donna get in the car; you keep running and if I see you running like a girl I think I'll just hit you with the car." Red said.   
  
If it weren't so important at the time, Eric would have made sure to say something witty and sarcastic but now was not the time for that. Eric never actually cared about Jackie but this was different. They had been searching for years; until Dr. Rose had finally opened her mouth about Jackie and Dianne. She said that if anyone of them were to get too close to Jackie or Dianne she had ordered the men that were working for her to kill them both. She then concluded with those dreaded words that none of them wanted to hear. Too late. No one believed Dr. Rose until one day a brown envelope arrived in the mail. Kitty took out the contents of the envelope and then fainted on the floor. There were photos of two girls who were massacred where they laid in their beds. Everyone thought that they were dead; and then one day Hyde had called from London to say he was coming back home. There waiting for him was another white envelope this time it was a letter from Jackie telling him that she was still alive and to hurry and find her before it was too late. She said that she was at the point of loosing it and that she didn't think that she could hold on much longer. The problem was that the photos were too realistic for anyone to believe that the letter was for real. Everyone thought that it was a mind game that Dr. Rose was playing with them. They were right it was a mind game, except the mind game was the photos not the letter.   
  
Hyde had come back from London with a whole new look on life. Jackie was gone and he had only one choice to make and that was to move on; and he did. Mrs. Foreman had pointed out a year and half ago, when the photos had arrive, that it wasn't healthy for him to keep hanging on the past. He knew that she was right. After going through various relationships in the past year he finally been able to find someone. He hated to move on; but what other choice did really have. No one had heard from Jackie in three years and the experts on the police force had all agreed that she was dead and the letter was a fake. He still had this bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach that she was alive. Part of him really wished that she was still alive while the other part didn't. The part that wanted her dead was beginning to finally win out. He didn't want her to come and find out that he had moved on and had stopped looking for her. That wouldn't be fair for her to have to hear from people who she thought were her only family. He hoped that wherever Jackie was she was happy and content. The front door opened and his fiancé walked in.   
  
"Jackie I think we can hide right behind that dumpster. I can't believe how bright the sun is." Dianne said to a distant Jackie.   
  
"Sun is bright. I know." Jackie mumbled.  
  
The two girls sat behind the dumpster curled up into two balls. They were freezing and they had no idea were they were. This was definitely not Wisconsin; it was much colder than Wisconsin. Jackie and Dianne lay against each other for warmth. They had no idea what the day was going to bring for them.   
  
"Dianne we have to stay away from everyone. If we don't they'll put us back down there. That's where they want us; they hate us. Did you see their faces? They're content with their lives because they knew that we were down there. They're all evil. They're monsters." Jackie yelled incoherently to her friend.  
  
"I know. Don't worry they'll never find us." Dianne said to her.   
  
"What if they do? You know they'll tell her where we are you know that don't you? She'll put us back. I don't want to go back I want to stay and see the sun." Jackie began to mumble out.   
  
"Sh! It'll be okay." Dianne said and then gave her a hug.   
  
The two girls were now shivering furiously. They thought that they had been out in the cold for hours. There blood was racing throughout their bodies and their pale faces were beginning to turn from pale to a bluish-purple color.   
  
"I'm so tired Jackie. I want to go to sleep." Dianne said to her.  
  
"So do I. I don't think I can keep my eyes open any longer." Jackie said and then quietly laid against Dianne who then laid against the wall.   
  
They were now fast asleep. Snow began to fall and the girls were left out behind a dumpster to die.   
  
Eric didn't know where to turn when he got up to the cross walk at Lily he decided that that was the best way to go. He took the sharp turn at Lily and began running down the street frantically. Red, Kitty, and Donna continued driving straight ahead. Donna was looking out the window frantically for them. She wanted so desperatly to explain the situation to Jackie and Dianne. She couldn't imagine how Jackie and Dianne had been tortured she could only imagine that it must have been horrible. She kept thinking about how Jackie kept saying she was kept in a cell without ever seeing the sunlight. How did she wind up all the way over in England imprisioned under a hotel was any ones guess . Donna was looking out when she all of the sudden keeled over in pain.   
  
"Red stop the car." Kitty said noticing that Donna was in a lot of pain.  
  
"Why Kitty we have to find those girls before something bad happens to them." Red said to her.  
  
"Donna is in extreme pain in the backseat." Kitty said to him.  
  
"Mrs. Foreman, I think my water broke." Donna shouted in agony.   
  
"What do you mean you think your water broke." Red asked Donna.   
  
"She means her water broke Red. Now get a move on it. We have to get to the hospital." Kitty screamed at Red.   
  
Man this going to be a long day he thought to himself.   
  
Eric searched all the way up the street until he reached the end. There was nothing in sight. No Jackie and Dianne. He was going to turn around and go back until he heard something behind the dumpster. He cautiously walked over to the dumpster and looked behind it to see two girls sleeping behind the dumpster. His eyes widened as soon as he recognized that they were indeed Jackie and Dianne. Eric quickly looked for the nearest house and then started banging on the door.   
  
"Call the cops now. He ordered the old woman and the old man that answered the door.   
  
After three minutes of begging, they finally called the cops who then called the ambulance. Jackie and Dianne were finally rescued. The only problem was that they were malnourished.   
  
"Dad how's Donna?" Eric came rushing into the hospital and spotted Red.   
  
"She's fine get back out there and look for Jackie and Dianne you moron." Red yelled at his son.  
  
"I found them. They've been admitted to the hospital. They're in pretty bad shape." Eric said to him.   
  
"Damn it! Isn't that just great. Oh and by the way son, Donna had a baby girl." Red said to him.  
  
"Dad, why didn't you say that before?" Eric said to him.  
  
"Must of slipped my mind." Red said to him with a smile.   
  
"Oh great now we can name her Leia." Eric said with glee in his voice.   
  
"Actually, Donna already named the baby Ashley - Jackie Dianne Foreman." Kitty said to him.  
  
"Sarah." Eric said in a dull voice.  
  
"Yes Ashley you moron." "Donna and Red both said at the same time.   
  
"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Foreman, I'm Dr. Adams and I am Jackie and Dianne's doctor. I want to talk to you about their health; I'm quite concerned for the both of them." Dr. Adams said in a serious health.   
  
"Wait you found them Eric." Donna said with a smile on her face.   
  
"Yes I did. I guess you can call me the all American hero. Well actually you should call Batman the all American hero because he totally kicked the Joker's ass last year in that..."   
  
"Oh will you shut-up already." Red yelled at Eric.   
  
"What's wrong with Jackie and Dianne?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Well it seems to me that the girls hadn't been eating in the last few weeks. I'm also very concerned about their mental health; especially Jackie." Dr. Adams said.  
  
"What's wrong with Jackie's mental health?" Donna asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, Jackie has totally lost it. Dianne her mental health is stable at the time, but has been tested in the past few weeks. Jackie is going to need lots of help is she is going to make a full recovery. Does she have anyone that she deeply cares about who can help her through this? She may need this person more than ever." Dr. Adams said to them.  
  
"Oh my God! Hyde doesn't know about this. Someone has got to tell him before it's too late." Donna blurted out.   
  
"When can she come home?" Red said.   
  
"Not for at least a two weeks." Dr. Adams said to Red.   
  
"Don't worry I'll call Hyde and let him no right away." Eric said to Donna.  
  
The phone rang as Hyde and Claire were on their way out.  
  
"Hey Kelso can you get that. We got to get going. We have a lot to do before the wedding." Hyde said to him.   
  
Kelso picked up the phone and answered it while Hyde and Claire made their way out the door and to their car.   
  
"Foreman residents. How can I serve you?" Kelso joked over the phone.   
  
"Kelso put Hyde on the phone right now. This is extremely important." Eric said to him.   
  
"Oh, I can't; he just left with Claire to finish up their wedding plans." Kelso said to him.  
  
"Kelso when he comes back you have to tell him something very important for me." Eric said to him.   
  
Eric told Kelso the whole story about Jackie, Dianne, and Donna and the baby. He then said goodbye and hung up.  
  
"Did you take care of it?" Donna asked him.  
  
"It's all taken care of. Don't worry. Kelso said he would tell Hyde everything." Eric replied.  
  
"Good. Now let's go see our baby girl." Eric said then placed his arm around her.   
  
Hyde came back inside and saw Kelso sitting on the couch watching T.V.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing back?" Kelso asked Hyde.  
  
"I forgot my wallet. Who was that on the phone?" Hyde asked Kelso.  
  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! It was Eric. Donna and Eric had a baby girl." Kelso said to Hyde.   
  
"Wow that's awesome man. What's her name?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"Ashley-Jackie Dianne Foreman." Kelso said to him.  
  
"Great so when are they coming home from England." Hyde said to him.  
  
"In two weeks." Kelso replied.   
  
"Why so late? Is Donna and the baby ok?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"Oh yeah they're fine. I don't know why they're coming home so late. Maybe they wanted to do some more sight seeing with Ashley." Kelso said to him.  
  
"Yeah well I got to go man. Talk to you late." Hyde said to him.  
  
"Okay bye." Kelso said as Hyde left and then drove off with his fiancé Claire.  
  
Man I wonder if there was anything else that I left out. Kelso thought to himself. 


	8. Met by Accident

Claire refused to believe that her fiancé was a different person three years ago. She went over to visit him at the Foreman's the next day. He wasn't year; he was at his job at the newspaper. Claire new that he had ultraliberal ideas but she would never believe that he was as immature as friends said that he was. His room at the Foreman's was probably one of the nicest ones that she had ever seen. The room in the basement was totally redone and from what she could make out Eric was jealous over the fact that his room was redone much more nicely than his old room. Claire didn't know anything of his past with Jackie and so assumed that he had never had a steady relationship. She went into his room to wait for him. It was over an hour and she was getting just a bit anxious for Hyde's arrival. She got up off of his new big bed and started going through the new dresser that Mrs. Foreman bought to put the finishing touches on his room. She opened the last drawer and was surprised to find a portrait of a young girl. The picture obviously hadn't been taken out in a long time because it was all dusty. She stared at the picture. Hyde came walking through the door and noticed that Claire was holding an old photo of Jackie.   
  
"Hey what are you up to?" He asked her and gave her a kiss.   
  
"Oh nothing. Hey, who's this? She's kind of pretty." Claire said to Hyde.   
  
"Um... that's my sister." Hyde replied.  
  
"I didn't know that you had a sister. What's her name?" Claire asked a nervous Hyde.  
  
"Her name is Jackie." Hyde stated to Claire.  
  
"Why are you so nervous about talking about her?" Claire asked Hyde.  
  
"Because she's dead." Hyde stated.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry. How did she die?" Claire asked again.  
  
"She was kidnapped and then brutally murdered." Hyde said rather quickly.   
  
Claire could hear the tension in his voice and decided that it was time to change the subject.   
  
"So when are your guardians coming back?" Claire asked him.  
  
"They're not my guardians." Hyde stated.  
  
"Okay then when are the people who took you in and raised you as their own coming back?" She asked again.  
  
"Claire would you cut the crap out. They should be home sometime today. I don't know why the decided to stay the extra two weeks; so don't ask me." Hyde said.  
  
"Alright let's go. My parents are waiting at the country club." Claire said to him.  
  
Hyde loved Claire but sometimes he didn't get how she could act like he was this prominent journalist. He never thought he would see himself as doing anything much less journalism, but that all changed once he went to college. A couple weeks ago marked Jackie's fourth year as missing. He graduated in London and had quickly gotten a job writing for an ultra liberal paper in Wisconsin. He met Claire at political convention for the democratic party. Her father was running for senator of Wisconsin. After they were to get married, Hyde and Claire were going to look for a new place to live out in NY. He hadn't told her yet, but he had gotten a job at the NY Times. Eric and Donna had graduated from NYU and were now living in upper Manhattan. Eric and Donna became professors and were teaching at Colombia University and Fordham. Soon the whole gang would be back together minus Jackie. Fez, Kelso, and Annette were moving with Hyde and Claire to NY. Kitty was devestated about the news and tried to plead with them to stay. After next week, and the double wedding with Annette and Kelso, they would all be gone. Red was more than happy to pay for the wedding after he heard this little bit of information. They came out of Hyde's room to see a sign hanging across the stairs that said: Welcome Home Donna, Eric, Ashley, Jackie, and Dianne.   
  
"Hey Fez, you forgot a hyphen between Ashley and Jackie." Hyde said before walking out with Claire right behind him.  
  
Fez had a strange look on his face. "What does he mean I forgot a hyphen? And why is going to stay for Jackie and Dianne's homecoming?" Fez asked Kelso.  
  
"Oh because he doesn't know that they were found. Oh shit that's what I was suppose to tell him. Well I guess it will have to wait until he comes home tonight." Kelso said to him.  
  
"It cannot wait until tonight. What if Claire sees her before Hyde has a chance to explain? Their wedding could be wrecked. Hyde needs a chance to brace himself before it's too late." Fez said to him.  
  
"Well I think that I did him a favor if you think about it. You see now he can dump Claire and marry Jackie." Kelso reasoned with Fez.  
  
"No he can't." Fez said to him.  
  
"Why not? Why don't you want Hyde to marry Jackie?" Kelso asked Fez.   
  
"Mrs. Foreman told me that she has become a totally nut case. She's lucky that they are releasing her this early." Fez said to Kelso.  
  
"Well I guess it sucks to be him then." Kelso said to his friend.   
  
The Foreman's, including Eric, Donna, and their daughter Ashley, Dianne, and Jackie were getting ready to board the plane. Jackie had not gotten any better. In fact she was getting worse. She didn't talk anymore only to mumble incoherently. She just sat their silent and oblivious to the world around her. She thought that everyone had finally abandoned her. Everyone except Dianne who was still here with her. The doctor said that she was suffering from severe anxiety seperation. She couldn't sleep by herself and most of the time she would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. She had to be sedated more than five times because of her violent out lashes. She hated being in the hospital. She was afraid of the hospital and what was scarier for her was that she was placed in a psych ward for most of her stay. She was on heavy medication for the plane ride so that she wouldn't become violent. Dianne was much more calmer than Jackie but she still wouldn't talk. No one knew of the ordeal that the girls had been going through. Neither one of them would talk about it. Donna didn't understand why Hyde never called. She thought for sure he would have come to London to be with Jackie. She thought that he would have called off the wedding to Claire now that Jackie was alive. She knew deep down that Hyde would be at the airport waiting for Jackie. Once Jackie saw Hyde she would finally be able make a recovery she knew that Hyde would come threw for Jackie.   
  
They arrived at the airport in Wisconsin and there was no sign of Hyde anywhere. After a 2 hour drive home they arrived at the Foreman's and there was no sign of Hyde there either. They went inside with Jackie following close behind Dianne. Jackie was reluctant to go inside but when she did get in there her eyes widen at the site of the Foreman's home.   
  
"Jackie and Dianne why don't you go downstairs with Donna and Eric." Kitty said to the the both of them.  
  
"NO I'm not being locked up again." Jackie screamed and then ran into the family living room to hide.   
  
Hyde stood on the front porch after having come back from the country club. He thought that he had forgotten his wallet and keys in his car again; but was relieved to find them inside his coat. As he opened the door Jackie turned the handle the other way. He couldn't open the door because someone was messing with it. It must be Foreman, he decided to teach him a lesson by letting go of the door so that it opened a little from the other person who was turning the door. Once it was open a little Hyde plowed right into the door. Jackie fell right over and Hyde opened the door all the way.   
  
"Man Foreman, I got you real good...JACKIE!" Hyde yelled.   
  
Everyone came rushing in to see the sight that was at the bottom of the stairs. 


	9. All the Words Couldn't Sum up the Moment

Everyone came rushing in to see the sight that was at the bottom of the stairs. They waited for Hyde to open his mouth but he didn't say anything. Everyone thought that Hyde would be the first to speak but in actuality it was Kelso who spoke up first. 

"Oh Hyde I forgot to tell you that they had found Jackie and Dianne." Kelso said to him.

"Yeah I can tell." Hyde said and then turned back to stare at Jackie. 

"Kelso you were suppose to tell him about Jackie that way he could have had time to call the we..."

"Shut-up." Red said to him. 

"Honey we found Jackie. She was in a cellar underneath a hotel. Dianne's aunt came to pick her up. She's going to her aunts in Maryland tonight." Kitty said to him. 

Hyde and Jackie still were staring at each other. 

"Will you please say something. If I want anymore drama I'll put on Days of Our Lives." Red said to the both of them. 

"Yeah we know dad." Eric said to his dad. 

"Shut-up unless you want to wear my foot up your ass." Red said to him.

"Jackie... you must be tired. You can come over to my house shower and change into your own clothes." Donna said. 

She went over to Jackie and took her hand and but as they started to move away from Hyde he grabbed her arm. Jackie freaked out and her reaction from Hyde grabbing her was to bite him. Donna had to pry Jackie off as Hyde was screaming out in agony. 

"Oh my God! Donna get her out of here now!" Kitty said to Donna.

"No wait! Jackie are you alright?" Hyde asked her with concern in his voice. 

"Hyde I wouldn't worry about Jackie. I mean look at the holes she left in your arm." Kelso said to him. 

Hyde glared at him and waited for Jackie to say something. But she just stood their. 

"Jackie, what's wrong? why won't you talk to me? Jackie are you alright." Hyde said to her. 

Jackie remained their silent. She didn't even look him in the eye. Donna took her hand and without out looking at Donna and Hyde, she willingly followed her. Donna took her through the sliding door with Hyde chasing after them.

"Jackie please answer me." Hyde said. 

Jackie kept on walking right past him. She didn't even acknowledge him with a hmph or a toss of her hair. She was dead silent and in a very peculiar way it saddened him. He walked back to the house.

"So that sign meant welcome Jackie and Dianne. It didn't mean Ashley-Jackie Dianne Foreman. Did it? Why didn't you tell me?" Hyde yelled at Kelso and Fez.

"I thought you knew. Kelso was suppose to tell you everything and he didn't. He forgot." Fez said to Hyde. 

"Yeah well because you had to forget something so important I now half to find away to break the new to Claire." Hyde yelled at Kelso. 

"You can get married to Claire still." Kelso said to Hyde. 

"No I can't. Jackie's alive." Hyde said. 

"She might be alive but she's a total nutcase." Kelso teased Hyde.

"What are you talking about?" Hyde said to him.

"Oh yeah Jackie's gone totally insane." Kelso said to him.

"I know that she bit me. She'll be alright in the morning." Hyde said to her. 

"No Mrs. Foreman said that she was suffering from severe seperation anxiety disorder." Kelso said to him.

"Face it your ex is a total nut case." Fez said.

"What's going to happen to her?" Hyde said. 

"Well it's all up to you according to Mrs. Foreman. If you want to go ahead and marrying Claire in a few days as planned then go ahead. Mrs. Foreman said she would check Jackie into a psych ward. You won't have to worry about her." Kelso said.

"Mrs. Foreman knows that I won't do that to Jackie. It's not right nor fair for her to have to go through this. I'm going to go call Claire and tell her the wedding is off. 

"Man she is going to blow-up." Kelso said to her. 

"Yeah but now the whole gang will be back together. Once Hyde helps her out everything will be back to normal.

The next day came and went and Hyde still couldn't get through to Jackie. Hyde had told Claire everything and she didn't know how to react to the news. She couldn't believe that Hyde would lie about Jackie's real identity. She didn't want anything to do with him anymore and was soon out of site. The problem wasn't Claire the problem was Jackie. She wasn't getting any better hardly a word ever was spoken by her and she never acknowledge Hyde. 

Hyde gave up his room for her and she made him remove the hinges of the door. Yelling that she wouldn't be locked up anymore, he agreed to do what ever she said. That was the most she had spoken to him in weeks. One night Hyde had awoken up in the middle of the night and went to check on Jackie. He got up from the couch and went into the back room where Jackie laid. He sat down next to her and touched her head with his right hand. Jackie was up an hour before from a horrible nightmare and once again freaked on him. Instead of biting she pulled out a butcher knife from under pillow and pointed it right at his neck. He felt the point of the knife against his throat and could tell that Jackie was not going to back down.

"Jackie give me the knife." Hyde ordered of her. 

"NO!" Jackie yelled at him.

"You know what I'm going to just go back inside and lay back down. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I can see that you have everything handled." Hyde said to her and then slowly moved back away and headed out the door. 

Jackie was left all alone in the dark. She got up from the bed and made sure that Hyde had gone back onto the couch. She went over to his drawer and started going through it. She saw his clothes were no longer in his drawers. They were being placed inside boxes. She went down further into his drawers all the way down to the last one were she found pictures of her and Hyde together. She took them out and went through them. She went out to the couch and started throwing the boxes at him. Hyde got up from the couch and watched her throw all of his clothes all over the place. She then went back into the room and grabbed the pictures. 

"So I can see that all of you have been real concerned about me. I mean look at how much you cared about me. You cared so much that my pictures are so dusty." Jackie screamed at him and then began tearing all of the pictures. 

Hyde decided to put a stop to Jackie and grabbed the pictures from her hand he dragged her back to her bed and laid her down in her bed. 

"Jackie go to sleep. You need your rest badly." Hyde said to her. 

He went back out to the couch and laid back down. He heard come back out and braced for the worst. Instead of yelling at him she collasped on the floor besides the couch. Hyde got up and sat down next to her. She was crying frantically. He picked her weak body up and placed her on the couch next to him and they both fell asleep while the wind blew frantically outside. 


	10. I'll Do What I have To Do

When Hyde woke up he noticed that Jackie was gone. He jumped off of the couch and went into the back room to notice that Jackie was not there as well. He went upstairs and into the kitchen to see that Jackie was not at the breakfast table as well. 

"Mrs. Foreman where's Jackie?" Hyde asked her.

"I don't know but the you better pick up that mess that you made down there." Red yelled at Hyde.

"I didn't make that mess. Jackie did." Hyde said to him.

"Oh yeah blame the sick one." Red said to him.

"Oh will you two stop. Stephen did you check upstairs she might be taking a shower." Kitty said. 

"Dad you got to come quick." Eric yelled in haste.

"What the hell is going on?" Red yelled.

"Ashley's missing from her crib." Eric said. 

"Maybe she's with Donna." Red yelled.

"No Donna and I just woke up." Eric said.

"This just great. Jackie's missing too." Red said.

"What?!" Eric yelled. 

"Man sucks for you since Jackie has become a total nut job." Kelso said.

"Will shut-up! Jackie is not a nut job. She's just really scared." Hyde yelled at Kelso.

"Yeah well she kidnapped my little girl. We've got to get her locked up." Eric yelled at Hyde. 

"The only one that needs to be locked up is you." Hyde yelled back.

"You know what Hyde, let's take this outside." Eric yelled even louder.

"We are outside you moron." Hyde yelled.

"ERIC, calm down I found her." Donna yelled at him.

"Wait, where?" Eric asked her frantically.

"My dad had her in his room. He was doing karoake with her." Donna said to him. 

"Oh, sorry Hyde." Eric said to him.

"You know what, whatever. You're not sorry and I don't have time to deal with this right now. Jackie is out there somewhere and she could be in serious trouble. She not stable enough to be going out on her own." Hyde said.

He went inside grabbed his keys and got into his car. Donna jumped into the passengers seat with him and they drove off. Eric went into his house and upstairs to his old room. He went over to his bed and noticed that his book bag full of his ninja action figures were gone. He ran back downstairs and caught up with Red and Kitty just as they were about to leave to look for Jackie. 

"Dad my backpack that held my ninja action figures is missing." Eric said to him. 

"I can't believe that you are a father and why would I care about your ninja action figures." Red said to him.

"Well, the ninjas aren't missing they've been thrown on the floor. The backpack is the thing that is missing." Eric said to him.

"Oh no Red. She's runaway." Kitty said.

"Everyone get into the car." Red said in a serious tone.

Hyde and Donna searched around the park and in town. There was no sign of Jackie anywhere. Donna was really beginning to worry about Jackie. She had only been home for about three weeks. She thought that they were finally go to get their brake. Around four in the morning, Donna went downstairs to the basement to check on Jackie when she saw her laying on the couch with Hyde. 

She wouldn't let anyone near her and Donna thought that this was a real breakthrough. So far she was wrong . She was worried that Jackie had done some extremely rash. They were heading back to the Foreman's when they saw Red and the others drive up to them. 

"Well anything?" Red asked them. 

"No nothing." Hyde said to them.

"Well we checked the hospital and they didn't have anyone there that fit her description." Kitty said. 

"Yeah well we checked around the town and their was nothing." Hyde said. 

"Honey I have something to tell you." Kitty said to him.

"What is it?" Hyde asked worriedly.

"Jackie took Eric's backpack." Kitty said to him.

"The one with the ninja action figure?" Hyde asked.

"Yes that one." Kitty said to him.

"What would she want with Eric's backpack?... oh no!... Donna get out of the car now." Hyde said to her.

Donna got out and then got into the Foreman's car. Hyde drove off. 

"Where the hell does he think he's going?" Red asked.

"To get Jackie back." Donna replied. 

"Should we go after him?" Red asked her.

"No he knows what he's doing." Donna replied again.

Why didn't he think of it sooner? He knew where she was. He had to get there quickly. He had to stop her from making a big mistake. He should have recognized the other night when she was throwing around the boxes and tearing the pictures. She need his help and she need it desperately. Whether she liked it or not, he was going to make sure he helped her. He finally reached his destination and parked the car. If it took him having to drag her out then so be it. She had been gone for too long and he wasn't going to let her leave ever again. It was time for her to have some happiness and it was his job to make sure that she did. There was no other way around. He loved her too much to let her go again.


	11. Please Come Out

Jackie had thought that she was able to escape them all. She had gotten up around six o'clock in the morning and found that she had fallen asleep right next to Hyde on the couch. She didn't remember anything that had happen during the night. She didn't think she would be able to get away from him this morning. He was a light sleeper; or at least he was before. When she finally had gotten up and away from him she quietly creeped up the stairs. It was able to get out the entrance door of the basement from there; the door was removed for Jackie's comfort. 

She hadn't been in here in so long. The place was just as empty as before she was kidnapped. It was now eight in the morning and she didn't see a reason as to why Hyde would be up yet. If anything he was probably still asleep. She wasn't sure though; ever since she had gotten back she didn't feel like she belonged. Everyone had changed and left her behind. She hated them tremendously for leaving her behind. If the door to that hell she was living hadn't been unlocked she would still be there with her friends just a few stories above her. They wouldn't have been looking for her; why would they it was obvious that they didn't care about her. 

She knew this to be especially true about Hyde. If he had cared that much then why didn't he come to see her while she was being held in that confining hospital. Why was he so surprised to see her. He could act like he had been waiting for her this whole entire time; but she had guessed that he had probably found someone else and was just waiting for the right time to tell her. 

She had to move fast before anyone had time to put two and two together. She knew where to go and what to look for. It was in the same place just as he had left it. She pulled the key out from under the rug and advanced towards the safe. Her dad had left 200,000 dollars in his safe. He also had various bank accounts all over the country. She would use this money to get out of the country and start anew. Who knew maybe she would find someone who actually really loved her. If Hyde had really loved her then he wouldn't have left her down there to die; but that's exactly what he had done. It was time to leave here forever.

She hadn't gotten the money and was on her way out of here and to the airport when she heard the front door slam from one of the various guest rooms. She was very nervous; who could it possibly be? she wondered. She soon knew who the inturder was when he spoke. 

"Jackie I know you're here. Please come out." Hyde yelled out into the deserted Burkehart home. 

Jackie freaked when she had realized that it was Hyde. What was he doing up now it was eight o'clock and it was Saturday. What was she going to do? There was no way to escape without being seen. The only thing to do was to hide in the closet. She didn't want to but it was the only thing that was left to do. 

Hyde walked around the house with caution. He went into the kitchen and noticed that the butcher knife was missing out of the set of knives. He was extremely nervous after what had happened last night. He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want her to try and kill him either. He picked up one of the knives and tucked it into his back closet. He promised himself that he wouldn't resort to pulling the knife unless it were life or death. She was very ill and he was now beginning to see what the others were trying to tell him. She needed help, more than he could give her. He had to find her and get her help soon before it was too late. He walked into one of the guess rooms and noticed that between the three guest rooms only one had the closet door closed. This was where she was hiding. If he didn't watch out she would surely jump out and attack him. He didn't want to but he had too. He decided that the only thing to do was to mess with her head. 

"Well I guess she's not here. Maybe she went back to the Foreman's." Hyde said out loud.

Jackie heard the front door slam and waited a few minutes until she was sure that he was gone. She didn't think that she was going to make it out of there undetected but was relieved when Hyde had finally gone. Now there was no one in her way of leaving this town forever. She climbed out of the closet and then out of the guest room. She made her way to the door when she felt a someone grab her from behind.

He knew that it was going to be a struggle getting her into the car but he didn't know it was going to be this hard. Once she felt his hands around her she elbowed him in the side and than ran for the door. He regained his composure and darted after her tackling her to the ground. She tried to kick and beat him with her hands but he soon held her hands closely to her chest and wouldn't let her go. She then started to scream. He tried to put his hand over her mouth but she bit again. He took his hands off her hands once she bit him. She sat up and reached into his back pocket and pulled the knife out. She didn't want to kill him; instead she sliced some of his skin on his face. He cried out and when she heard him she looked at him with slight pity. That was soon replaced with rage. She thought that she could control the hurt that had been building up for three years but she was wrong. This time she plunged the knife right into his left arm; he cried out again. This time there were some tears in his eyes. She lifted the knife again and this time she plunged it into his leg. This time his eyes were full of tears. 

"It doesn't feel good does it?" She yelled at him.

He didn't answer her. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't answer her. She gripped the knife even harder and plunged it into his left arm again. He was now weeping in pain.

"So now you're suffering; I wonder if this feels like what three years of torture feels like. I bet that it doesn't. When I'm done with you, you'll wish that you didn't leave me in that cell. I'll make you pay for this." Jackie said to him.

Jackie plunged the knife into his shoulder. Just as she was going to slice his neck, Eric and Donna came running into the house. It took the both of them to pry Jackie off of Hyde. 

Hyde woke up feeling groggy. He could tell that he was in the hospital. When he tried to move his arm he felt a sharp pain shoot up his arm. 

"Hey you're lucky that we found you when we did. She was about ready to kill you." Eric said to him.

"Where is she right now?" Hyde asked. 

"In the psych ward. There running some more tests." Eric said.

"Well let's go and see her then." Hyde said to him.

"You can't you have some major cartlidge damage." Eric said to him.

Hyde closed his eyes and tried to sleep amongst the horrific pain. Finnally she was going to get help.


	12. The Psych Ward

Jackie awoke to find her self strapped down to the bed. She didn't really remember anything other than she had finally taken her anger out on Hyde. She wondered if he was alright. She didn't want to kill him she just wanted to hurt him really badly. She was becoming very nervous. Her head was pounding and she couldn't move her body. She looked at her hands but couldn't see them. She finally realized that she was in a straight jacket. The thought of being imprisoned drove her insane. She couldn't take not being free and so she started rocking back and forth on the bed until she knocked it over. She rolled out of the bed and jumped up onto her feet. She was having trouble balancing herself. She fell over and couldn't get up this time. She started to scream and cry.   
  
Kitty was down the hall and could hear her violent screams and cries. She told the nurse to close Stephen's door and then took off down the hall. When she got down there she saw that about ten nurses and five security guards were in Jackie's room trying to calm her down. She hadn't bitten the one security guard when he came too close.   
  
"So how is that security guard doing now?" Eric asked his mother.  
  
"He's going to need about twenty stitches." She said to him.  
  
"She bit him that hard!" Donna exclaimed.  
  
"Donna keep your voice down I don't want to awaken Stephen with this news." Kitty said.  
  
They were all standing in his room. He had fallen asleep only a few minutes ago. The doctor had to update his morphine dosage because of all the pain he was in.   
  
"Well what's going to happen to Jackie?" Eric asked.  
  
"She needs help badly." Kitty said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Donna asked.  
  
"They want to lock her up." Kitty said to her.  
  
"They can't!" Donna exclaimed again.  
  
"I know they can't that's why I'm going to try and work something out for her." Kitty said them.  
  
"You know if you don't want someone to hear what you're saying you should try and leave the room." Hyde replied to them.  
  
"Hyde, we didn't know that you were up." Eric said surprisingly.  
  
"Yeah I really couldn't sleep." Hyde said to him.  
  
"Why not?" Eric asked him.  
  
"Well let's see I've been stabbed at least twelve times and my girlfriend/ex-girlfriend hates me enough to kill me and I'm starting to feel a little guilty right now." Hyde said to him.  
  
"That's just the morphine that's talking." Eric said to him.  
  
"Donna." Hyde said to her.  
  
Donna nodded her headed and then turned to Eric and slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Ouch Donna! What did you do that for?" Eric asked rubbing in his head.  
  
"Because you moron it's not the morphine that's talking, Eric can you absolutely tell me that you don't feel guilty at all?" Donna asked him.  
  
"No; why should I?" Eric said to her.  
  
"Eric, Jackie feels like we've betrayed her. She feels like we had purposely left her down there for three years." Donna said to him.  
  
"Maybe we did purposely leave her down there for three years." Eric said to them.  
  
"Eric; Are you actually being serious?" Donna asked him.  
  
"Well come to think about it, yeah. What have we all been doing for these past three years? I'll tell you what we did. We moved on, some of us have gotten married and divorced, we've had kids, and we've even gotten engaged. We went to school, graduated, and gotten good paying jobs. Maybe we did leave her down there on purpose." Eric said to her.  
  
"Eric, no we didn't. We didn't even know that she was down there. We all believed that she had been dead for at least a year and half. You can't blame us for not knowing that she was down there! You can't Eric!" Donna yelled at him.  
  
"See what I mean Donna. You can't is right. So why are you two sitting here feeling guilty. The only thing that we should be feeling guilty about is not getting Jackie help right away oh and for also telling Kelso important information." Eric said.  
  
"Wow Eric! I guess you're right. We shouldn't blame each other. We should blame each other for not getting her help right away." Donna said in agreement.  
  
"So how's she doing?" Hyde asked.   
  
"She's doing alright now. They gave her a sedative." Kitty said to him.  
  
"It's time for you to get some sleep now." Donna said to him.  
  
"I'm not really tired all that matters right now is that Jackie gets better and she gets better soon." Hyde said to them.  
  
"I know honey, but you can't help Jackie if you don't get better yourself. Now get to sleep." Kitty said to him and then kissed him on the top of his head.  
  
"Aw!" Eric said in a girly voice.  
  
"You're lucky Foreman that I can't get out of this bed." Hyde yelled at Eric.  
  
The nurse came to check on Jackie an hour later. When she saw that she was fast asleep she took the straight jacket it off of her to give her a shot. The nurse gave Jackie the shot and left the room without putting the straight jacket back on her. Jackie waited quietly and then got out of her bed and snuck out of her room. Whatever she was just given it was making her feel really sick. She thought that she was going to pass out but she knew that she had to hold on until she got to his room.  
  
Donna and Eric were fast asleep in their chairs; it made it much easier for Jackie to see Hyde. She opened up his door and walked slowly up to his bed. She looked at him and couldn't believe that she had done this to him. He was totally cut up and she was beginning to finally feel totally sorry for everything. She looked up at his ripped up shoulders and arms and started to cry. She picked up the hospital blanket and saw the knife wounds in his legs. His arms were in a sling but his legs were all stitched up. She felt so bad; she couldn't believe that at the time she had felt like killing him. That was not her,that was someone else.   
  
Hyde felt someone remove his blanket and freaked. He grabbed their arm and noticied that whoever it was they were extremely cold. He opened up his eyes and was surprised to see Jackie standing before him. She looked paler than ever not to mention that her skin felt like ice. She stood there and stared back at him. The longest time that they had ever carried a conversation was when she was busy plunging a knife into him. She had told him how much that she had hated him. He thought that when she had first plunged the knife into him that there was a sense of sympathy towards him; but he was wrong. Kitty had told him that they had put her into a straight jacket because of what had happened.   
  
"Jackie what are doing in here?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"I'm really feeling weird right now." Jackie said to him.  
  
"Jackie you're ice cold. Get in the bed besides me." Hyde said to her.  
  
"I don't think that I can right now." Jackie said.  
  
"Yes you can just climb up onto the bed." Hyde said to her.  
  
"No I mean that I don't feel like I have the strength to do that." Jackie responded.  
  
"Well here I'll try to help you as much as I can." Hyde said to her.  
  
Ignoring his own pain Hyde helped Jackie up on to the bed and she laid down right next to him. He felt her head and noticed that it was burning up.   
  
"Jackie you're burning up. I'm going to call the doctor in." Hyde said worriedly.  
  
Jackie didn't answer him and when he shuck her she didn't move. He shuck her even harder and then he felt her pulse; nothing. He began to yell for help and then he pushed the button near his bed.   
  
"Mrs. Foreman, she has no pulse she's dead, she's dead." Hyde cried out.  
  
Kitty came over and felt her pulse; there was nothing. Everyone in the room fell silent as the doctor came in to try to save her. Hyde couldn't believe that after three years without her she was finally going to leave him forever; so he cried against the top of her head.   
  
You'll have to wait until next time to see what's going to happen! 


	13. She's Gone

"I don't understand how she could have gotten that dosage." Estella said to doctor Corvet.  
  
"Well I don't understand how you don't know that she got the wrong dosage since she was your patience." Dr. Corvet said to her.   
  
"I never gave her that dosage. I wasn't even over in the psych ward when that dosage was given out." Estella said to her.   
  
"Well if you didn't give her that dosage than who did?" Dr. Corvet asked.  
  
"I don't know." Estella replied.  
  
"Dr. Corvet, the Burkehart girl has flat lined again." Julia said.  
  
Dr. Corvet ran into her room and went to work on reviving her. This night had gone wrong from the beginning he had a nurse who said that she didn't give Ms. Burkehart that high dosage of Keflex. If Estella had read her chart she would have seen that Jackie had a strong allergic reaction to Keflex. Jackie had been fighting for her life all night and all morning.   
  
"Dr. Corvet, I have a proposition for you." Kitty said to the doctor.  
  
"What's is it?" Dr. said to him.  
  
"Well first of all do you think she'll make it?" Kitty asked him.  
  
"Well after her latest catastrophe I think we'll have to wait and see about it." Dr.Corvet told her  
  
"Well I need to know as soon as possible." Kitty said.  
  
"Well what is your proposition Kitty?" Dr. Corvet asked.  
  
"Well I can't tell you right here." Kitty replied.  
  
"Okay, let's go into my office. We can talk there." Dr. Corvet said.  
  
"Man I'm so glad that Hyde is still asleep. If she dies then he is going to be so heartbroken." Eric said to Donna.  
  
"Yeah I know. Where did your mom go?" Donna asked him.  
  
"I don't know she said that she had to handle something that was a matter of life or death." Eric said to her.  
  
"What do you mean? Does it have anything to do with Jackie?" Donna asked him.  
  
"No she said it has to do with another patient." Eric said to her.  
  
Donna didn't believe a word that Eric was saying. That excuse that Kitty gave him was a load of crap to her. Mrs. Foreman was planning something big she knew it. Eric called Donna into Hyde's room. He had finally woken up and was asking for Jackie. Donna and Eric were going to tell him that she was in a serious battle for her life when Mrs. Foreman came into the room and called Donna and Eric out. She was totally upset and was crying hysterically. Donna looked at her face and fear took over her body.  
  
"Mom what's wrong? Is Jackie going to be okay?" Eric asked her.  
  
"No I'm afraid not. Jackie passed away in her sleep an hour ago. I just found out." Kitty cried.  
  
"Mrs. Foreman you're mistaken it had to be someone else. Jackie's too young to be dead. No Mrs. Foreman you're lying." Donna cried.  
  
Donna knew that she wasn't lying though. She looked at her face and knew. The girl who had spent most of her life calling her a moose and a lumberjack had quietly passed away in her sleep.  
  
"Um... mom what happened? Why did she have to die?" Eric said as tears came trickling down his face.  
  
"The nurse on duty gave Jackie a high dosage of Keflex. She was allergic. I guess Jackie sensed that something was wrong so she went right into Steven's room. The doctor is surprised that she made it that far down the hall." Kitty cried.  
  
"Well there is no other choice we have to tell Hyde the truth." Donna said to Kitty.  
  
"No Donna we're not going to do that until he gets better." Kitty said.  
  
"Mrs. Foreman you can't be serious he has to know the truth and he has to know tonight. It's not fair to make him think that she's okay. Mrs. Foreman you're not thinking. You're in shock from Jackie's passing. He has to know tonight. Do you know what it will do to him if he finds out months later? If finds out now he'll be able to have a chance of recovering and moving on." Donna said to Kitty through tears.  
  
"Donna the doctor doesn't expect him to make a full recovery at all." Kitty said with seriousness.  
  
"What do you mean at all?" Donna asked in horror.  
  
"I mean that he will give up the will to live. Why do you think that he's on such large dosages of medicine? He lost a lot of blood and there's some eternal damage done to his tissue. Donna imagine what it'll do to him if he finds out that Jackie's dead." Kitty said to him.   
  
"Imagine what'll it'll do if he finds out weeks even months from now that his family and his friends lied to him." Donna angrily said to Kitty.  
  
"Donna if you say anything to him, I'll personally disown you." Kitty said in a harsh voice.  
  
"Mrs. Foreman you can't be serious." Donna said in an astonished voice.  
  
"I'm am more serious than I have ever been in my life. I know that Stephen has every right to know. It's just that now is not the time. I want him to recover and regain his full strength. Don't even think about saying a word to him." Kitty said to her.  
  
"Hey mom, Hyde's calling for you." Eric said to his mother.  
  
"I'll be right in." She said to him and then gave Donna one finally glance.  
  
"Hey I went in to check on Hyde. What we're you talking about? Whatever it was it looked pretty intense." Eric said to her.  
  
"Eric I don't ever have anything to do with you mother again. Do you know what she's doing right now? She's telling Hyde that Jackie is alright. That's she's going to get help. She's going to tell him that once he's better, he can see her; when we all know that it's outlandish lie. The only thing that he's going to be able to do, is put flowers on her grave. While he lies in his bed thinking she's alright and safe, we'll be sitting at her wake. While he lies there thinking that they will have a future together, we'll be saying our last goodbyes and burying our dear friend. It's not fair to her and it's not fair to him. It's not fair Eric. It's just not fair. She might have been a snobby cheerleader , but she never deserved this. She didn't deserve to be hit by a car; she didn't deserve to be kidnapped by a mad women and then waste three years of her life as a prisoner in a cellar; and what did she waste it for? Did she get the happiness that she so deserved? No Eric, she got nothing. She got nothing. She survived for three years without her friends and the only thing that we're going to do for her is throw her in the ground and then walk away like it were some bad dream. We'll go on with our lives; while she decays in the ground. She's missed out Eric. Unlike us, she didn't get to finish school, go to college, get a decent job, or marry. Now she doesn't get a happily ever after; but guess what we do. It's not fair Eric." Donna cried.  
  
"Donna I don't know what to say. I'll talk to my mother before she doesn't anything stupid." Eric said to her.  
  
It was too late. Kitty had already told him that everything was fine. She sat there and told him that Jackie was finally at peace and getting the help and love that she had deserved. Hyde smiled and said that he couldn't wait to see her and she smiled at him. She told him that it wouldn't be long before he would see her again. Hyde thanked her and then closed his eyes.  
  
The night had been long for everyone. When they got back to the Foreman's Kitty broke the news to everyone. They all broke out and started to cry. Donna ran over to her house and packed her stuff. She called the airliner and asked for two tickets back to NY. She told Eric that she would see him back there. She wanted nothing to do with his mother.  
  
Hyde laid in his room happy. He was so estatic that Jackie was alright. He was excited that Jackie was going to make a full recovery. He knew that she wasn't going to die. He couldn't wait to make a full recovery; soon they would finally be able to start over. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.   
  
The door to his room opened and young women came in. She closed the door behind her and walked up to his hospital bed. She leaned over him and kissed him on top of his forehead. Hyde opened his eyes once he felt the icy cold kiss on the top of his forehead; it was Jackie. 


	14. Kiss of Death

Donna was on the plane back to NY. She was so disgusted with how Kitty had handled the situation. She couldn't believe that she was going to wait until Hyde got better to tell him the truth. It could be weeks until he recovered from the accident. She didn't understand why he had to sit there for four weeks thinking that Jackie was alright. She couldn't help but feel guilty. No matter what Eric had said to her she felt that she was to blame. She wished that she had been better friends with Jackie when they were younger. Although she hated the fact that Jackie called her a moose and lumberjack, she knew deep down that she hated the fact that she would never hear those names again. She would never be able to tell Jackie to shut-up again. Kitty was wrong and there was no way around it. No way at all. She could care less if she never saw her again. She didn't want to see her again. She had always looked up to Mrs. Foreman as a role model but now she couldn't even bare to see her right now. Maybe as time went on and as she got older she would learn to forgive; but that was a big maybe. Ashley began to cry an Donna looked down at her first born. She was happy that she had a girl. She picked Ashley up and began to caress the girl. The girl smiled happily at her mother and she smiled back at her.   
  
(Back at the hospital.)  
  
The door to his room opened and young women came in. She closed the door behind her and walked up to his hospital bed. She leaned over him and kissed him on top of his forehead. Hyde opened his eyes once he felt the icy cold kiss on the top of his forehead; it was Jackie. Hyde looked up at her and didn't understand. She looked cold and pale. She smiled at him and sat down on the bed next to him. She had looked so much weaker than before; and it confused him. It wasn't just simply the fact that she looked stronger, she was out of her bed. She had almost died before and now she was in his room.  
  
"Jackie." He said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Shhhh.." She replied softly.  
  
"I don't understand. Why are you in here? You should be lying down. You almost died tonight. Go back to your room." Hyde said to her.  
  
"I don't have a room anymore." She replied to him.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have a room anymore? Are you going home now? This great Jackie, I can't wait to get out of the hospital; I have something important to ask you." Hyde said to her.  
  
Jackie looked at him sadly. Why didn't they tell him the truth? She shuck her head no to his questions. She wasn't aloud to tell him anything. He looked at her and saw that her eyes had become sad. He didn't understand why she would be so sad. She was finally going to go home. She was going to be alright. For some reason though, Jackie had suddenly looked alright; In fact, she looked almost like a ghost.   
  
"Hyde I have to go now." Jackie said to him in a whisper.  
  
"I'll see you at the Foreman house then." Hyde said to her.  
  
"No you won't. Don't worry though because I'll be watching you." Jackie said to him.  
  
"What do you mean I won't see you at the Foreman house?" Are you going somewhere Jackie?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"Yes I am." Jackie said to him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hyde said to her.   
  
"I'm going home. " Jackie replied to him.  
  
"Jackie you can't go anywhere. I have to tell you something important." Hyde said to her.  
  
"Sh, close your eyes." Jackie touched his cheek with her ice cold hands. Hyde winced at the feeling of them but then gave in to her demand.  
  
He heard her whisper I love you and replied back to her the same. He opened his eyes and she was gone. Eric came into his room to see that Hyde was awake.  
  
"Hey how are you doing buddy?" He asked him.  
  
"Where did Jackie go?" Hyde asked him.  
  
When Eric heard her name he freaked. He, like Donna, didn't think that he could keep something like Jackie's death from him. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. He looked at his friend who was waiting impatiently for an answer.  
  
"What do you mean where did Jackie go?" Eric asked him.  
  
"I mean where did she go? She came into my room. She was just in here. She came through the door. You had to see her walking down the hall. Stop playing games with me and tell me where she went." Hyde yelled at him.  
  
Eric had never heard his friend this angry before. He freaked when he thought about how Hyde would react when he heard that Jackie was dead. He didn't want to be around for that. Donna had done the smart thing; she got out. Eric looked at him and could tell that his friend was being serious.   
  
"Um...Hyde... I have something to tell you. It's about Jackie." Eric said to him.  
  
"What about Jackie? Is she dead?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"What! No, No, No, she's not dead. Why would you ask me something like that?" Eric said in as surprised voice.  
  
"Well I just got this feeling that when she came in here she was dead. Eric she looked like a ghost. I swear she did." Hyde said in a serious voice.  
  
"Hyde I don't think you saw Jackie." Eric said to him.  
  
"I did see Jackie and she looked so sad but yet complete. She looked as though she finally felt complete. The weirdest part was when she looked at me. She looked at me in the most saddest most depressed way ever. Why would she look like that at me? Eric go check on her. When she touched my cheek she felt like ice." Hyde asked of Eric.  
  
"Um Hyde I don't think that's a good idea." Eric said to him.  
  
"Why not?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Well for starters, she's probably sound a sleep and secondly I don't think she was in here." Eric said to him.  
  
"Why not?" He asked him.  
  
"Well I think that you felt like ice because the window is open." Eric said to him.  
  
"Why is the window opened? It wasn't opened before. I swear that it wasn't opened before." Hyde said.  
  
"Um...Hyde I think that it's probably just the drugs you're on." Eric said to him.  
  
"Yeah you're probably right I guess. I don't know anymore. Hey Foreman are you sure that she is sound asleep?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"Oh I'm pretty sure that she is sound a sleep." Eric said.   
  
"Yeah well I better get some sleep then. Hey will you close the window for me. It's cold in here." Hyde said to him.  
  
Eric smiled at his friend and said yes. He went to the window and an eerie feeling suddenly came over him. Eric looked out the window and was horrified. His eyes were staring into the face of Jackie's. She looked so sad; just like Hyde had said she did. She looked up at him with her pale brown eyes and gave a slight smile. She put her hand on her lips to tell Eric to be quiet. She looked so different. When she was in the hospital she was in a hospital gown. She was now in a white dress from head to toe. She gave him one last smile and headed into the dark night; disappearing totally from his sight. He closed the window and walked away as quickly as he could. Jackie's spirit had come back to say goodbye to Hyde one last time he thought to himself. 


	15. Suspicion Arises

Eric paced frantically around Hyde's bed; Hyde had finally fallen asleep and Eric didn't want to awake him. He thought to himself about the incident at the window. He knew that he saw Jackie. She looked as pale as a ghost. Was it actually Jackie or did he just imagined it was her? He hoped and prayed that he had just imagined it was Jackie. That's what it had to have been; him imagining her. He couldn't let Hyde know that he saw her. He would never let the issue go. If he knew that Eric had seen her as well, then he would never be able to move on. He would probably go as insane as Jackie did. He needed to tell Donna what he saw. She would be able to help him out with his confusion.  
  
He dialed the number to his house and got a very tired Donna.  
  
"Donna are you awake?" Eric asked her.  
  
"Yes Eric. How else could I possibly be able to talk to you?" Donna asked him.  
  
"Donna I think I saw something outside Hyde's room." Eric said to her.  
  
"Yeah so, why are you calling me? Did it scare you?" Donna teased him.  
  
"Donna I'm being really serious hear. I really saw something." Eric said to her.  
  
"Are you going to be alright Eric?" Donna said mockingly over the phone.  
  
"Donna I saw Jackie outside Hyde's window." Eric stated.  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line. Eric waited for Donna to say something. It seemed like forever before she answered him.  
  
"Eric are you on something? Is this some type of joke? If it is, then it's pretty sick of you." Donna angrily said.  
  
"No Donna; this is not a joke I'm being serious hear. I'm joking at all. I saw Jackie outside Hyde's room." Eric said.  
  
"Um....Eric I really don't know what to say. What did she look like?" Donna asked him.  
  
"She looked dead." Eric said to her.  
  
"So she was like a ghost. Did she say anything?" Donna asked him.  
  
"No that was one of the weird things, besides seeing her; she just stared at me and motioned for me not to make any noises." Eric said.  
  
"What does Hyde have to say about all of this?" Donna asked.  
  
"Nothing he doesn't know that I saw her; but Donna, there is more to this story." Eric said to her.  
  
"What more could there possibly be?" Donna asked him.  
  
"Well Hyde saw her too." Eric said to her.  
  
"He saw Jackie." Donna said skeptically.  
  
"Yeah he saw her. In fact he saw her before me." Eric said to her.  
  
"Okay Eric, where did Hyde see her?" Donna asked him.  
  
"In his room; she came into his room. He said that she came through the door. I told him that he was wrong because I had just come down the hall and didn't see anybody. I thought that it was just the drugs that he was on until I saw her myself Donna. Then he asked me the thing that I had been dreading the most. He asked me if she was dead. I felt so horrible lying to him." Eric said to her.  
  
"Eric you're such an ass! You should have told him the truth. Now you're doing exactly what Kitty was expecting you to do all along." Donna yelled at him.  
  
"Donna what about Jackie? Do you think that she could still be alive?" Eric asked her.  
  
"No I don't think she's alive. On the way home I had to keep telling myself that Jackie is really dead. That she is really gone. Eric it's been a long night. You probably were just imagining things. Go home and get some sleep. Oh I need you to do something for me. I have to warn you it's pretty weird, but I need you to do this for me and possibly for Hyde." Donna said to him.  
  
"What is it.?" Eric asked her.  
  
Donna and Eric talked for a while longer. He couldn't believe what she had asked him to do but agreed to do it anyways.   
  
"I'm just afraid how Hyde's going to react to the news about Jackie." Eric said to her.  
  
"What's wrong with Jackie? Is she alright?" Hyde asked which startled Eric.  
  
"Hyde...wow...what are you doing out of bed? I mean how did you get out of bed?" Eric asked him.  
  
"Well I figured that you were lying to me about something so I got up to check on Jackie my self. I don't know if I'm going to make it to her room. I'm feeling a bit dizzy. I didn't mean to spy on you; but, I want the truth. The more you keep whatever it is your hiding from me, the more I'm going to want to know. Just tell me what it is. I can handle whatever you're keeping from me." Hyde said to him.  
  
"Hyde I'm not keeping anything from you. There's nothing wrong with Jackie." Eric said to him.  
  
"That's a bunch of bull. If you're not keeping anything from me than answer me this, before I asked you if Jackie was asleep, you told me yes; I then asked you how you knew that she was asleep; and you said that you were definitely certain that she was asleep. Foreman, how do you know that she is definitely sleeping when you didn't even check on her before seeing me? Also why are you playing games with me?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay, I'll tell you everything." Eric said to him.  
  
Donna was waiting for the big explosion on the other end of the line.  
  
"The truth is that Jackie's not alright." Eric said to him  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Listen Hyde let's finish this conversation in the morning; you very weak and tired." Eric said to him.  
  
"What's wrong with Jackie?" Hyde asked persistently.   
  
"Well, she's at my house and she's running a fever." Eric said to him.  
  
"She's at your house after almost dying a few hours ago." Hyde said.  
  
"Yes, yes she is." Eric said to him.  
  
Eric then quickly got a nurse to take Hyde back to his room. Eric got back on the phone with Donna and told her that he had to go and talk to his mom about the situation with Hyde. Eric arrived back at the house at around ten thirty. He was surprised to see his mother up. She was pacing back in forth; she kept looking at the phone every few seconds. He didn't understand what was wrong with her; she had been acting so strangely ever since she told Donna and Eric about Jackie being dead.   
  
He went into his old home and tapped Kitty on the shoulder startling her half to death.  
  
"Mom what's going on? Why are you acting so scared?" Eric asked her.  
  
"Not right now honey. I can't talk right now you need to go to bed right now. I just can't talk right now." Kitty said to him.  
  
Eric left the room. Kitty began pacing back and forth again. The phone rang and Kitty jumped. She picked it up and said hello.   
  
"Well, was I right?" Kitty asked.  
  
The voice on the end said yes and Kitty couldn't believe it. Dr. Rose had indeed escaped from prison. 


	16. The Wake

"Why do I have to go to Jackie's wake?" Kelso asked Eric as they were busy getting ready for the wake.  
  
"Kelso Jackie was our friend; well, actually Jackie was your friend. Don't you want to say goodbye to your friend before we burry her tomorrow?" Eric asked him.  
  
"Not really. Where's Hyde? Why doesn't he half to go either?" Kelso asked Eric.  
  
"Well let's see, he's hurt, and he doesn't know that Jackie's dead." Eric said.  
  
"Yeah why is that?" Kelso asked.  
  
"Kelso, why are you asking such stupid questions? I've explained this to you many times. Now when we go and see Hyde today remember what I said." Eric said to him.  
  
"Don't mention Jackie at all, right, I know. I don't why you won't just tell him that she croaked. He's going to find out sooner or later." Kelso said to him.  
  
"Yeah I know that. I'm just hoping it's later when I'm back in NY with Donna." Eric said to him.  
  
"Why did Donna leave and why are you caring around that camera?" Kelso asked him.  
  
"Kelso I've already told you why I have the camera and why Donna left." Eric said annoyingly.  
  
"Well, can't you just explain to me one more time? You know that I can't remember things for long." Kelso said in a pleading voice.  
  
"Alright fine; but pay attention this time because I'm not going to explain it too you again. Donna went back to NY because she got into a fight with my mother about Hyde not knowing. I'm carrying the camera because Donna wants pictures." Eric explained to his friend.  
  
"What does she want pictures of?" Kelso asked him.  
  
"She wants pictures of Jackie." Eric said.   
  
"Jackie's dead so what's the point of taking pictures?" Kelso questioned him.  
  
"She said she wanted pictures of Jackie." Eric said to him.  
  
"Man, Donna's sick." Kelso replied.  
  
"Kelso she's not sick; she's upset. She's not going to be out here for her best friends wake and funeral.   
  
"I can't wait to see Hyde when he finds out that Jackie's dead." Kelso said to him.  
  
"Why, are you hoping to see him cry?" Kelso asked him.  
  
"No, because when he learns that Jackie is really dead, he's going to kill you." Kelso laughed.   
  
"Oh yeah, what do you think he's going to do to you when he finds out that you also kept the truth from him?" Eric asked him.  
  
Kelso was quiet when Eric asked him this. He hadn't thought about what Hyde was going to do to him. The two fixed their ties in the bathroom mirror and came down the stairs where Kelso's wife and Fez were waiting for them. The drive to Morgan's Funeral home felt like it took forever. Kitty had made all the arrangements for Jackie's wake and asked that everyone leave her alone while she made the arrangements. Jackie was to be buried in her favorite pink silk dress. Kitty, for some reason unknown, found a funeral home that humongous. The room where the wake was being held had to have had at least a thousand seats in it. When Kitty noticed that Eric was holding a camera she freaked. She asked him if he had on it and he told her it was an enlarging lens. Kitty told him to change it to a normal lens immediately. She told them that due to the seriousness of Jackie's death they weren't allowed to get close to her at all. Red, and especially Eric, found this to be very weird. How was he going to be able to take a picture if he couldn't get close to her? When his mother wasn't looking he put the other lens on and started taking pictures of Jackie. He thought about how weird his wife could be at times. He didn't understand why she would want pictures of Jackie in her coffin. When he was taking the pictures of Jackie he noticed something strange. Her skin colored looked weird. Eric quickly hid the camera lens when he saw his mother turn back around and look at him. He gave her an I'm not guilty smile and she gave him an I'm on to you smile. They were all there for an hour when all sudden Kitty started acting nervous as she did before.   
  
"Okay everyone; it's time to get out of here." Kitty said to them.  
  
"But mom, we haven't even been here that long. Shouldn't we stay longer so we can say goodbye to her. This is the last time any of us are going to get to see her." Eric said to her.  
  
"Eric honey you'll get to say goodbye to her tomorrow at the funeral now everyone hall your ass to the limo." Kitty yelled at them.  
  
"No mom. We're not going anywhere until you tell us why you're acting so anxious. Why do you want us to leave so soon and why are we not able to tell Hyde the truth it's been two days. He needs to know the truth mom." Eric said to her.  
  
"Don't question your mom and get in the damn limo." Red yelled at him.  
  
"No I'm not getting into the limo until she answers me." Eric yelled back.  
  
"Eric honey, I have a lot to do before the funeral tomorrow. I'll meet you back at the house." Kitty said to them.  
  
"Wait a minute Kitty; you're coming back to the house with us." Red said to her.  
  
"No I'm not Red. I'll see you back at the house." Kitty said to him in a very serious manner.  
  
Red and Eric looked at her in a suspicious way before getting back in the car.   
  
"Hey dad before going home, I think that we should go pay Hyde a visit. We were suppose to see earlier this morning you know." Eric said to him.  
  
"Yeah I suppose that we should go check on him. Driver drop the two dumb asses off at the hospital." Red yelled to the bus driver.  
  
Eric asked his father.  
  
"No I'm tired now get out." Red yelled at them.  
  
Eric, Kelso, Annette, and Fez all got out of the car. They walked into the hospital and down the hall to Hyde's room. Annette took a seat on the couch in the waiting room while the guys went in to see Hyde. Hyde was sitting up watching T.V when they entered his room. He looked at them all weirdly. Why were they wearing suits and ties? It looked as though they had just come from funeral... wait a second had they just come back from a funeral he thought to himself. They had been acting weird lately. Whenever he mentioned Jackie's name Eric got this guilty look on his face.  
  
"What's Jackie doing this very minute Foreman?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"Oh, she's lying down in her new bed. I saw her in fact we all saw her lying down right gang." Kelso said to him.  
  
"What new bed? Hey Kelso what did this new bed look like?" Hyde asked him knowing that he was more likely to get information out of Kelso rather than Eric.  
  
"It's a queen size bed. Mrs. Foreman brought it for her." Kelso replied.  
  
"Yeah it's queen size alright." Eric said to him.  
  
  
  
Kitty paced back and forth at the funeral home. Dr. Covert was late. When he arrived he told Kitty it was time for the second phase of the plan. She shuck her head yes and they both went up towards the coffin. 


	17. Betrayal of a Friend

The funeral was the next day. It was quick and there was not much of a fuss at all. Eric couldn't believe how light the casket was. It felt as though there wasn't a human inside of it. After the service, they all left silently. Kitty had been acting weird since she got home from the funeral parlor. 

Hyde was still asking for Jackie, and Eric was running out of excuses. He was so lucky that Kelso didn't open his big mouth the other day. He wanted to be in New York when Hyde learned the truth. He couldn't bare to see his face when Hyde was finally told the truth; unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

"Eric I think Hyde's health is out of danger." Kitty said to him.

"Yeah I noticed that he's starting to walk now. It's just a matter of time before he finally figures out the truth." Eric said to her.

"Yeah I know. That's why I want you to tell him as soon as possible. He deserves to know the truth now that he is better. I want you to go now; I'm waiting on a very important phone call." Kitty said to him.

"Wait a minute; I have to do it and I have to go right now?" Eric asked her.

"Yes Eric, it would be better if he heard it from you." Kitty said.

"NO IT WOULDN'T BE BETTER, IT WOULD BE WORSE," Eric yelled at her.

"Eric, stop yelling at me. I am your mother and you have no right to yell at me like that." Kitty angrily said.

"Yeah well let me tell you something. You've put me in a real bad position and you act like it's nothing. Instead of telling Hyde the truth from the beginning you kept him in the dark. Now I have to go down there and explain to him why I didn't tell him from the beginning. Mom when is all this crap going to end?" He asked her.

"Honey don't worry it'll all be over soon." Kitty said in a comforting voice.

"Mom, what does that mean? Why have you been acting so strangely lately? I want to know the truth and I want to know right now." Eric demanded.

"Honey I haven't been acting strangely. Now go see Stephen. I called the hospital and told Stephen you were coming to see; I also told him that you had something very important to tell him." Kitty said.

"When I get back I'm packing and going back to NY; and I'm never coming back here. I hope you're happy. Because when I tell Hyde about Jackie the friendship will be over." Eric said to her.

Kitty was about to answer him but he went through the sliding door and slammed it shut. Eric drove to the hospital in silence. He didn't know what he was going to say to him. Hyde should have known the truth all along. Now he was going to find out the truth five days after they buried her. If an insane Jackie was scary an insane Hyde would be unnerving. The truth would destroy him completely and their friendship would be destroyed forever. Eric had finally arrived at the hospital. He parked the car and walked down the hallway as slowly as possible. When he finally reached his room he looked into his room and saw Kelso and Fez sitting in chairs near his bed. 

"Hey Foreman get in here and stop trying to hide behind the wall over there." Hyde yelled cheerfully at his friend.

"Hey Hyde what's up?" Eric said nervously.

"Nothing much. I'm getting out tomorrow. I can't wait to see Jackie. How's she doing? I heard she's getting help soon." Hyde said to him.

"Hey Hyde I have to talk to you. It's very important." Eric said to him.

"Yeah your mom said you had something important to tell me. What is it?" Hyde curiously asked. 

"Hey guys can you leave the room?" Eric asked him.

Kelso and Fez left the room knowing what Eric came to say.

"Okay they're gone. Now tell me what's wrong." Hyde demanded. 

"I don't know how to say this." Eric said to him.

"Just say it." Hyde said.

"Alright here goes...Jackie..."

"So did you tell him and is he okay with it?" Kelso asked.

"Kelso leave I'm trying to tell him right now." Eric angrily yelled.

Kelso left the room and Eric continued to try and tell Hyde the truth.

"Well...um... the night that Jackie flat lined in your room...well...she...she...didn't make it Hyde. She died that night." Eric spat out.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at him. There was no expression or emotion whatsoever on his face. It was just pale and emotionless. 

"Hyde I'm sorry...it's just...that"

"I really can't wait to see Jackie man." Hyde said.

"Hyde I just said that Jackie is gone." Eric said again.

"I hope she's getting better." Hyde said ignoring Eric.

"Jackie's passed away; I..."

"Jackie is going to be so happy when I ask her to marry me." Hyde said.

"HYDE STOP IT! She's gone...she's gone." Eric yelled and shuck him.

Hyde's face began to grow angry until there was nothing but hurt and anger left on his face. 

"So you knew that she had died and you kept on telling me she was alive. Is that right?" Hyde asked him.

"My mother said that your health was at risk and that knowing that she had died would have been disastrous for you." Eric said.

"Let me get this straight. My health was at risk so you couldn't tell me. That's a bunch of bull. You and your mom are a bunch of bull. You sat here for the past five days and let me think that she was alive. You let me think that she was at your house and that she was fine. She wasn't sound asleep like you said she was. You were hinting that she was actually dead. You led me to believe that everything was going to be okay. You're a liar and so are those two dumbies out in the hall. Foreman get out of here. Get out of here now. Get out and never come back. I don't want to have anything to do with you or your damn family." Hyde yelled at him.

"Hyde wait no I'm not going to leave you here like this." Eric said to his friend.

"Get out now. You didn't care about my well being before so don't start now. I'm done with all of you. Get out. I have a lot to deal with now and nows not the time to start being friendly with me. I have to plan Jackie's funeral." Hyde said.

"Hyde she's already burried." Eric said to him.

"WHAT?! You didn't have the nerve to tell me she's dead and you didn't give me the chance to say goodbye. I didn't get to see her one last time. I didn't get the chance to hold her one last time and say goodbye. GET OUT NOW!" Hyde yelled at him.

Eric tried to tell him how sorry he was but he wouldn't let him talk. He yelled so loud and so hard that the nurses on duty came down to his room. They escorted him out of the room. Eric had never felt so worst in his life. He had betrayed his best friend and now he had to go back to NY and live with his guilt.

He lay in his hospital bed stunned. He shouldn't have known that she was dead; he kept thinking back to all of the times he had asked Eric if she was dead or not. Everytime they had lied to him. They all had lied to him. She was gone and there was nothing left for him here. He hadn't seen Jackie that night; he had seen her ghost. She came back to say goodbye and he didn't get to say goodbye. He didn't say goodbye to her and now it was killing him deep down. After three years of thinking she was gone and then finding her again only to loose her, was too much for him to bear. Holding in the tears was also hard to do. He got up out of his bed and went to the window and opened it. The sun was begining to go down and a chilly wind brushed over his body. He looked down on the ground and noticed footprints. He looked over to the right and noticed a box hidden in the uncut grass. He sat on the windowsill and climbed out of his room. He felt pain begin to shoot up his leg. He walked the short distance to the small box and picked it up. He opened the box and inside was a paper with Stephen written in Jackie Burkehart's handwritting. 

****

If you can't read that it says Stephen.


	18. Winter Years

****

( Two years after Jackie is pronounced dead;1985)

The blizzard had picked up greatly. The snow was coming down so hard that it was too hard to see. The roads were closed and school had been cancelled for the rest of the week. Ashley sat in her playpen playing with her toys while her father was busy making phone calls to Fordham to make sure that his classes were cancelled for the day. Ashley started throwing her toys out of her playpen. Eric went over to the playpen and picked the toys back up and threw them into the playpen. He went back over to the phone and Ashley threw them back out of the playpen. 

"Ashley you need to learn to keep your toys your playpen." Eric said to her.

"Eric I don't think she can understand you." Donna said to him.

"If I keep telling her though maybe she'll start to understand me." Eric said to her.

"Eric she' just a kid leave her alone." Donna said.

"Donna could you be quiet; I'm trying to make sure that I don't have to somehow find my way to work." Eric said.

Donna shuck her head at him and lifted Ashley out of her playpen. Christmas was only a couple of weeks away and she had already gone shopping for Ashley and her husband. Ashley was beginning to show that she was indeed going to look just like her mother. She had red hair and green eyes. Unlike most babies, she was not at all chubby. She loved to tease her father by throwing her toys at him. It made her so happy to watch him pick them up and throw them back in while she would throw them back out as soon as he walked away. Donna had quit working; she was going to go back to work as soon as Ashley was old enough to go to school. In the meantime, like any other professor, she did a lot of publishing to keep herself busy. Ashley had become a real inspiration for her most of her writings. 

Eric got off of the phone and went over to sit next to Donna and Ashley. Ashley was beginning to fall asleep; so Donna decided to put her down for a little winter nap. She came back into the living room once she laid Ashley down. She sat down next to Eric when all of the sudden the phone rang. Eric and Donna curled up next to each other and had the answering machine take the call. 

"Honey, it's me your mom. I was just calling to invite you down for Christmas. I think it's time to put what happened to Jackie in the past. I haven't seen you, Donna, or my granddaughter in two years. I think it's time to burry the hatchet. Call me back as soon as possible. Bye." Kitty said over the phone.

"Wow Eric I kind of think she's sincre. Maybe we should reconsider for ours sake and Ashley's sake." Donna said to him.

"Donna no. She might want to make up with us but what about Hyde when was the last time any of us have seen him. She brought this on herself by not telling him the truth. Now he has broken ties with us and we don't know where he is." Eric said to her. 

"Yeah I guess your right; but, I think we should discuss it more before we decide on no." Donna said to him.

The wind was blowing feriously outside. He was stuck in traffic; this was not a good day. Hyde had returned to NY after learning of Jackie's death. He made sure to cut off all ties with his friends. He had to for his sake; it was the only way to move on with his life. There was something that always bothered him about her death. That night in the hospital was too real for him. He worked for the NY Times, just like his plan was to do all along. Not long after being released out of the hospital, he learned about Dr. Rose's escaped from prison. This led him to believe that Dr. Rose had tried to come after Jackie in the hospital. Dr. Rose had not yet to be caught and Hyde decided that it was up to him to catch her. The authorities were doing a lousy job at solving the case. It was like they didn't know what they were doing. Hyde was driving down to Wisconsin for Jackie's autopsy report and to visit her grave. He had bought four dozen roses for her grave. For the past two years, he had come down to Wisconsin to place roses on her grave. He was happy to see that someone had managed to keep her grave filled with flowers. There was not a time that he didn't see a single flower on her grave. It was always covered-up; that's the way it should be in his mind.

Hyde arrived at the hospital and made his way down the familiar hallway to the coroners office.

"Excuse me, my name is Stephen Hyde I'm a reporter from the NY Times. We talked on the phone." Hyde said to the receptionist.

"Yes Mr. Hyde, I went through the records and looked for a Jackie Burkehart and I came up with nothing. In fact, I didn't even come up with a death certificate. I don't understand; It's like she's not even dead." The receptionist said. 

"What there's no record at all?" Hyde asked in confusion.

"Yes that's right Mr. Hyde there's nothing." The receptionist said.

Hyde walked back down the hallway and to his car. There was someone he had to talk to. Kitty and Red were sitting in their living room watching TV. The past two years had been lonely without any of the kids coming around anymore. The doorbell rang and Kitty sprang from her position on the couch to answer it; it was Hyde. 

"Oh my gosh...Red it's Stephen." Kitty said in surprise to see him.

"Mrs. Foreman can I come in I need to talk to you." Hyde said.

"Yes, of course you can." Mrs. Foreman said to him.

"Mrs. Foreman I went over to the hospital to get Jackie's autopsy reports and guess what there was nothing not even a death certifticate. Why is that?" Hyde asked her.

" I don't know why that is; hold on a minute the phone is ringing inside." Kitty said to him.

Kitty went inside she hoped it was for her. She picked it up and was happy to here the voice she had been waiting to here in a long time. 

"Jackie how are you? Is everything going good for you." Kitty asked her.

"Yes it is. I can't thank so much for giving me a second chance. I can't wait to come home." Jackie said over the phone.

Jackie wasn't dead; she was doing better than Hyde could ever imagine.


	19. Close to the Edge

"Jackie honey, we've talked about why you can't come home yet." Kitty said to a dismayed Jackie.   
  
"Mrs. Foreman it's not fair. I'm turning 24 in a couple of months. I want to come home badly." Jackie whined.  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear that you're back to your old self again but you know why you're not aloud to come back yet." Kitty said to her.  
  
"Mrs. Foreman everyone has moved on even I have moved on. I went to school and got a job and did other things. I've moved on with my life just like you said to do but there something that's still missing." Jackie said to her.  
  
"Jackie, I understand that you want to come home but until Dr. Rose is caught you have to stay in the witness protection program." Kitty said to her.  
  
"Mrs. Foreman listen..."  
  
"No, you listen to me. Do you know how hard it was to get you into the witness protection program? I had to spend lots of money just to fake your own death. You just need to hang in there until Dr. Rose is caught.   
  
"He's going to be so mad at me; you know that right." Jackie said to her.  
  
"Yes I know." Kitty said to her.  
  
"He'll never understand." Jackie began to cry.  
  
"He might understand." Kitty said to her.   
  
"No he won't; he won't understand." Jackie said to her.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Mrs. Foreman who are you talking to?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"I am talking to my new neighbor Jack. That's who I'm talking to." Kitty said.  
  
"What new neighbor?" Hyde asked her again.  
  
"Jack Douglas. He moved into Bob's old house.  
  
"Are you almost done? I still have more questions for you." Hyde said to her.   
  
"Hyde honey, I'll be in there in a few minutes okay." Kitty said to him.  
  
"Mrs. Foreman who is it that you're talking to?" Jackie asked her.  
  
"It's Stephen honey." Kitty said to her.  
  
"Can't I at least say hello?" Jackie asked her.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not." Mrs. Foreman replied.  
  
"He'll never understand why I left." Jackie said.  
  
"He might Jackie; he might." Kitty said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.  
  
"What's Kitty doing?" Red asked Hyde.  
  
"I don't know. She's talking to your new neighbor Jack on the phone." Hyde replied.  
  
"What new neighbor?" Red asked.  
  
"Your new neighbor that moved into Bob's house; Jack." Hyde said to him.  
  
"I don't have a new neighbor. Bob still lives in that house." Red said to him.  
  
"Mrs. Foreman told me that you had a new neighbor." Hyde said to him.  
  
"Well I don' you dummy." Red replied.  
  
"Well when I interrupted Mrs. Foreman's conversation she said you had a neighbor named Jack." Hyde said again.  
  
"Is Kitty on the phone right now?" He asked him.  
  
"Yes she is; why?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"Well every once in a while she gets these weird phone calls that she just has to take. No one is aloud to go in there until she is done with her conversation." Red said to him.  
  
"Well that's just a bunch of bull. I think there's something going on and I'm going to find out what it is." Hyde said to him.  
  
Hyde got up from where he was sitting and marched back into the kitchen startling Kitty. He grabbed the phone from her.  
  
"Hello." Hyde said.  
  
"Stephen." Jackie whispered in surprise.   
  
"Yeah this is Hyde. Who is this?" Hyde asked again.  
  
He could hear heavy breathing over the phone.   
  
"Hello who is this?" Hyde asked again.  
  
Jackie couldn't believe that it was actually Stephen's voice. He was actually on the line. She didn't know what to do. Kitty said that she couldn't have contact with anyone else but her until Dr. Rose was captured. She wanted so badly to talk to him and tell him that she was alright. She thought that if she whispered his name again it would keep him on the phone; so she did.  
  
"Stephen." She whispered again.  
  
"Yes this is Hyde. Who is this? Is that you Eric?" Hyde asked.  
  
"No." She whispered again.  
  
"Donna?" Hyde asked.  
  
"No." She whispered.   
  
"Okay so if it's not Eric or Donna than it must be Fez." Hyde said into the phone.  
  
"No." The voice whispered again.  
  
"It's not you Fez then it's you Kelso. Why were whispering over the phone instead of just saying hi you moron." Hyde asked him.  
  
"It's not Kelso." Jackie whispered.  
  
Hyde was beginning to find this strange he had listed off every name but one. It couldn't be her. She was dead but then again it could be her. There was no autopsy or death certificate for her. If it was her then why would she be whispering? If it was her she would already be talking up a storm. He decided to take a chance and ask.  
  
"Jackie is that you?" Hyde asked.  
  
Kitty got really nervous. She knew that Jackie would cave. She had to stop him from hearing her voice otherwise these past two years had all been in vain. It was too late though. Jackie couldn't hold it in any longer she had to say hello. She wanted him to find her so badly no matter what the consequences were.  
  
"Stephen." She finally said without whispering.  
  
"Jackie." Hyde said back.  
  
Kitty stood there in fear; Jackie had finally caved under the pressure. Jackie didn't know what to do there was now talking on the other end of the phone. She decided that he didn't want to talk to her.   
  
He was in complete shock. The voice that he had waited so long to hear had finally replied to him.  
  
"Jackie." Hyde managed to get out in shock.  
  
"Stephen I have to go." Jackie said to him.  
  
"NO wait. Where are you?" Stephen asked but it was too late she had hung up the phone and once again he had lost her. 


	20. Heart of the Sunrise

Jackie Burkeheart lived in a tiny town in California. She heard a knock on the door and went to see who it was. It was Charlene, her friend. They had met while Jackie was finishing high school. They had classes together at the community college. In California, Jackie Burkehart didn't exist. Jackie Burkehart was replaced by a Jackie Dawson. Jackie Dawson came from a poor family in New Jersey. Jackie Dawson also had young rich man who was courting her relentlessly. She didn't know how to tell him to go away. When she told him no; he asked why not? Then he would ask if she had a boyfriend and she would sadly shake her head no. 

"Jackie I really think that you should say yes to Kevin's proposal. Just think how rich you could be." Charlene said.

"No, I don't love Kevin. There's no way I'm going to marry and be unhappy. No way." Jackie said to her.

"What do you know about unhappy marriages?" Charlene asked.

"My mother and father were never happy." Jackie said to her.

"What are you talking about?" Charlene asked her.

"I'm talking about how unhappy my mother and father." Jackie said.

"How could they be unhappy the were poor?" Charlene asked.

"What do you mean how could they be unhappy?" Jackie asked. 

" Well, the only thing that poor people are unhappy about is being poor. They can't be unhappy with each other." Charlene explained.

"Yes they can be. Do you know anything about love? It has nothing to do with whether you're poor or not." Jackie yelled.

"Calm down. I'm your friend. I don't know why you're getting mad. It's not like you're poor anymore so don't get so mad." Charlene said to her.

"Charlene whatever; anyways why are you here?" Jackie asked her.

"I just came over to tell you that Kevin's going to propose." Charlene said.

"Well, I'm going to tell him no." Jackie said.

"No you can't. I won't let you ruin your life. You could be extremely rich Jackie." Charlene said.

"I don't care. I don't want to marry him." Jackie said. 

"Jackie come on. Oh look, he's here!" Charlene exclaimed.

Kevin knocked on the door and Charlene ran to the door to greet him. Jackie saw Kevin come into the house and wished that he would just go away. 

"Jackie, I have come here to ask you to marry me." Kevin said to her.

"Kevin I have told you over and over again that I don't love you and I can't marry you." Jackie said to him.

"Jackie you can grow to love me. Besides marrying me would up your social status." Kevin explained to her.

"Kevin I said no." Jackie said.

"Jackie I am leaving for NY and I want you to come with me." Kevin said to her.

"Wait a minute...you're going to NY...where in NY are you going?" Jackie asked him.

"I am going to NY City." Kevin said to her.

"Kevin I change my mind; I want to marry you." Jackie said to him.

"Oh Jackie I'm so glad you changed your mind. We leave for NY City in the morning." Kevin said to her.

"Why can't we leave tonight?" Jackie asked.

"You want to leave tonight; why?" Kevin asked back.

"Well, because I just can't wait." Jackie replied. 

"Well, I'll call the airport and reschedule the flight for tonight then." Kevin said to her.

"Alright I'm going to get packed then. Can you and Charlene leave me for awhile then?" Jackie asked them. 

"Yeah sure." Charlene replied and they both left.

This was it; her one way ticket to NY. She was finally going to be reunited with her friends and her family. More importantly, she would be reunited with Stephen. She could hide out with him while Dr. Rose was still on the loose. He would hide her. She felt bad about lying to Kevin and Charlene but this was the only way to get back to him. She had been waiting too long for this. Even if it was cruel to do to Kevin, it was the only way to escape. 

"So explain to me why Jackie was on the phone just now and don't make up any excuses because I heard her with my own ears. She called me Stephen." Hyde said to Kitty.

"Stephen she's in the witness protection program. I faked her death so it would seem like she was really dead and to protect you guys from Dr. Rose. Stephen that information must not leave this room." Kitty said. 

"I have to go talk to Eric and I have to find Jackie." Hyde explained to her.

"No you can't tell Eric and you can't find Jackie; not yet anyways." Kitty said to him.

"Mrs. Foreman this is gone on for too long. I won't let Dr. Rose mess with Jackie or my life anymore. Never again because when I find her, I will kill her." Stephen said.

"Oh Stephen don't do anything stupid." Kitty said to him.

"Mrs. Foreman I got to get going." Hyde said to her.

Hyde got into his car ignoring everything Kitty had said to him. If he worked hard maybe he could get Dr. Rose and bring Jackie back for Christmas.

After months of begging and pleading he finally got what he wanted; Jackie. She had agreed to marrying him and go to NY with him. No matter what, Jackie would always be his. He would make sure of it; no one but him would ever have Jackie Dawson; no one. 


	21. Happy to Be Free

They were only in the air for an hour, but Jackie couldn't help but feel excited. She had never been to NY before, but that also didn't matter. In NY, there were people who thought she was gone. In NY, there was hope; hope is all that she had and all that she wanted. She felt so bad for doing this to Kevin; but what other choice did she have. There was no way in hell that Stephen would be able to find her all the way out in California. If he wasn't going to be able to find her then she would just have to find him. She couldn't believe that she was on a plane to NY. She still hadn't figured out how she was going to get away from Kevin and Charlene. She couldn't simply say well thanks for the ride now I'll be on my way. Kevin didn't seem like someone that would go out of his way to help someone out. No in all honesty, Kevin would have never taken her out here if she didn't say yes to his marriage proposal. The one thing that was going to make her happy was that she would soon be Jackie Burkehart again. Kevin and Charlene were sleeping quietly and Jackie decided that now would be the best time to use the bathroom.   
  
Kevin sat up when he heard Jackie leave to go to the bathroom. There was something going on and he didn't like it at all. Jackie was hiding something from him and he wanted to know what. He couldn't believe that all he had to say was I'm going to NY. It seemed to easy to him. He had tried for months and months to get her to say yes. Maybe Charlene had finally talked some sense into Jackie. It didn't matter though, Jackie was his. It wasn't like she had someone else that was pining for her. He was going to surprise Jackie by taking her to the Christmas ball in the city. Jackie came back from the bathroom and noticed that Kevin was now sitting up. Great, now she would have to talk to him she thought.  
  
"So Jackie I was thinking that we could get married in two weeks on Christmas day." Kevin said to her.  
  
"What...two weeks...that's not very far away at all." Jackie said.  
  
"Yeah...so what's your point?" Kevin asked her.  
  
"Well...um that's not enough time to make plans that's all." She said to him.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that. All I have to do is make some calls that's all; no big deal. I can have the arrangements done in no time." Kevin said to her.   
  
Jackie almost freaked when she thought about having to marry Kevin in two weeks. How was she going to be able to get away from him? She knew that it would be hard, but with only two weeks to find her friends it was next to impossible. Charlene was still asleep and Kevin was most definitely now getting up to talk to her.  
  
"Jackie tell me about your family." Kevin demanded.  
  
"My mother and father died about a couple of years and I'm an only child. There's really nothing else to tell you." Jackie said to him.  
  
"There's nothing else that you want to tell me?" Kevin asked her.  
  
"No; why...Is there something wrong with that story." Jackie asked defensively.  
  
"No, I was just wondering if you were leaving something out. Jackie I don't really know anything about you." Kevin said to her.   
  
"Well there's not much to know." She replied.   
  
"Well, I think that we now have only two more hours left. Why don't you go to sleep?" He said to her.  
  
"Um...I'm not really that tired right now." She replied to him.  
  
"Jackie go to sleep right now." Kevin demanded angrily.   
  
"Kevin I'm not tired." Jackie said in a confused voice.  
  
"I don't care whether your tired or not. I ordered you to go to sleep." Kevin said to her.  
  
"No one orders me around." Jackie said to him.  
  
"Jackie I am now your fiancé and I make the decisions for you." Kevin said to her.  
  
"Kevin I am my own person and I make my own decisions. You're just going to have to get used to that." Jackie said to him.  
  
"I don't have to get used to anything. You're the one that needs to get used to the new situation not me. I make more money than you could ever dream of." Kevin said.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you make more money than me or not. You don't have a right to tell me what to do." Jackie said to him.  
  
Kevin was now standing up. He was infuriated by the way that Jackie had just talked to him. She was nothing but a poor girl that ended up being engaged to a very wealth Californian business man. She should be taking orders and worshiping me. He thought to himself. That's the way its suppose to go.  
  
Charlene had awaken from her nap to see that Kevin was mad. She looked at Jackie and saw determination in her face and was confused by her friends' actions.   
  
"What's going on?" Charlene asked them.  
  
"Jackie has refused to listen to me. It's obvious that she needs to be taught a lesson." Kevin said to Charlene while still staring at Jackie.   
  
"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"Jackie I'm going to let this go; but, in the future you are to never disobey me again." Kevin said to her.  
  
"In the future Kevin, you will need to learn to not tell me what to do; because I won't be listening to you.  
  
"Okay that's enough. Jackie why don't you get some rest; I'm sure Kevin was just trying to be thoughtful." Charlene said to her.  
  
Jackie reluctantly put her head down. She couldn't believe how Kevin just turned into a lunatic like that. It was as if he was a whole different person. Jackie closed her eyes and pictured seeing her friends' faces. She could see how they would react to her being alive and healthy. She couldn't wait to find them then she could finally be rid of Kevin. Tell her what to do. Who did he think he was; she thought to herself.   
  
The plane finally arrived in NY; and Jackie could feel her whole body bursting with joy. She jumped up from her seat, picked up her things and ran quietly pass Charlene and Kevin who were surprised at how quickly she got off. Jackie immediately started looking around the airport. She turned around to see that Charlene and Kevin were nowhere insight. She didn't care to see them. She knew what she had to do and what she had to was find her friends. She decided to ditch her first plan. She was going into NY on her own. Jackie quickly began to run. She hid around a nearby corner to catch her breath. She saw Kevin and Charlene all the way on the other side of the airport. She quickly made her escape out the front entrance and then she flagged down a cab. The cab stopped and Jackie got in.  
  
"Where to Miss?" The driver asked her.  
  
"This is a long shot I know; but have you ever heard of a reporter for the NY Times called Stephen Hyde?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"As a matter of fact I have. He lives in Upper Manhattan. I've driven him back and forth many times. Did you want to go there?" The driver asked her.  
  
"Yes that's where I want to go." Jackie said.  
  
The cab driver smiled at her and drove off.  
  
Stephen Hyde had just arrived home from his trip. He quickly checked his mail and then left a note on the door saying he would be at the Foreman's. He also put the number on the note in case anyone needed to reach him. Who knows, he thought, maybe Jackie would somehow find him instead him finding her. Hyde then walked out the door and drove off just as the cab pulled up to his apartment. 


	22. I Need to go Back

He could feel it. There was something calling to him; telling him to go back. Hyde had only been driving for about twenty minutes. He couldn't believe that he was going to go back to his apartment. He had at least an hour drive or more until he got to the Foreman's. The voice inside his head was making it difficult for him to continue. He pulled to the side of the road and waited for the traffic to pass him before he turned around.   
  
Kevin and Charlene looked all around the airport for Jackie. They couldn't believe that she had just taken off like that. Kevin was becoming angrier by the second. It was obvious to him that Jackie was not a good listener. He hated people who couldn't listen to orders. It drove him insane that Jackie wasn't behaving like a good little girl. He had told her countless times on the plane that he was in control now and it now seemed to him that she didn't understand him at all. When he found Jackie, he would make her understand him. Jackie Dawson was going to be a well behaved young woman whether she liked it or not.   
  
"Why do you think she ran off like that?" Charlene asked him.  
  
"I don't know why but you better believe that I am going to find out. Jackie is going to have to learn some respect. I'll make sure that she does." He said to her.  
  
"Kevin you're really starting to creep me out. Why are you so hell bent on making sure that Jackie listens to you?" Charlene asked him.  
  
"Charlene I don't know anything about her. I got this feeling that she's looking for someone from her pass. I think it could be an ex if she is I'm going to stop her." Kevin said.   
  
The cab pulled up and Charlene and Kevin got in.  
  
"Excuse me have you seen this girl before?" Kevin asked the driver, holding up a picture of Jackie.   
  
"Yeah I did just dropped her off at an apartment complex in upper Manhattan. She was looking for this reporter." The driver said.   
  
"Did she say his name?" Kevin asked him.  
  
"Yeah she said his name was Steven Hyde." The driver said.  
  
"Why does he sound so familiar?" Charlene asked.  
  
"I don't know but you're right he does sound familiar." Kevin said to her.  
  
"Would you like me to also take you down that way?" The cab driver asked him.  
  
"Yes I would like you to take me down that way." Kevin said to him.  
  
"Kevin what do you her connection is with this reporter?" Charlene asked him.  
  
"I don't know, but let me tell you this, she better pray that she has no romantic connections with him at all because you see, I like to destroy my competition." Kevin said to her.   
  
Charlene looked at him in fear she had never seen him like this before. She hoped and prayed that Jackie was alright. She hoped that Jackie had a reasonable explanation. Kevin sat in the cab without any look on his face. His blood was boiling and he couldn't help but to think of the many ways he could kill this Stephen Hyde. He hoped for Jackie's sake that she didn't love this guy at all. Jackie Dawson was his and nobody else's.   
  
She made her way down the cold street. Children were out playing in the new fresh snow while mothers watched them at the door step. She kept on walking until she made her way to the house that she was looking for. The house was big and there were two tiny cars parked out in the front. The walkway had been shoveled and she could see from the street that the house was alive. She opened up the front gate and made her way up to the house. She peeked into the window to see a young mother and father playing with their little girl. Without even knocking on the door she opened it and walked. Donna and Eric stopped playing with Ashley and looked up in disbelief; it was Dr. Rose.  
  
"Now why are we so surprised to see me?" She asked.   
  
They both didn't say anything. Dr. Rose looked at their horrified faces.   
  
"You see I've been looking for the both of you for a while now. I thought that I would share a little something with you. To start off, Dianne is dead; I killed her; and the other news is not new to you; Jackie is alive. Now the question I have for you is where is she and don't play any games with me, or I'll kill you." Dr. Rose said.   
  
"Jackie is dead; get that through your sick twisted mind." Donna yelled at her.   
  
"That's strike one Donna." Dr. Rose said.  
  
"Listen we don't know what you are talking about. Jackie has been dead for two years now." Eric said.   
  
"Strike two Eric. You see I don't know who you think you are fooling. Your mom tried to fool me. I heard her conversation with Jackie on the phone. In fact, I even heard your friend proclaim that she was alive. He's coming over here to tell you but I figured that you already knew. Your mom tried to convince me that she was dead but she quickly told me the truth when I started to hack your father up. Too bad it was already too late though. They both made such a mess on the kitchen floor. Bob came over when he heard all the screaming, so I chopped him up too. Now where is Jackie? It would be a shame for your two year old daughter to have to meet her grandparents in Heaven at such a young age. Don't you think?" Dr. Rose said.   
  
"We told you that we didn't know." Donna said to her.  
  
"Strike three." Dr. Rose said and then she fired the gun three times.  
  
Screams rang out all the way down the street until a few minutes later there was nothing but a cold dead silence.  
  
Jackie walked down the hallway. She asked the front clerk which room number was his. She walked down the hallway until she came to the number 46. She knocked furiously; she was so nervous. She had been hoping for this day for what seemed like forever to her. She waited but there was nothing. Then she turned to face the door on the other side of the hall; oops she thought wrong number. She saw hanging on his door a note. He was gone for the night and wouldn't be back until the morning. She couldn't believe that she had waited all this time for nothing she decided to stick around until he came home. She would never in a million years go back to Kevin. She heard footsteps coming and hid around the corner. She peeked around the corner to see Steven coming back. He stopped at his door and looked around. She was about to run out there but then she heard Kevin and Charlene's voices. They came up to him and started asking him questions. He answered no to all of them and then walked back down the hall with them still talking.   
  
Jackie went back over to his door and leaned against crying. She was crying harder and harder. The tears would not go away. She had her chance and she blown it.   
  
Hyde got into his car when he remembered that he wanted to give something to Ashley that he had left in his apartment. That must have been the voice in his head He thought. He got out of his car and went back into the apartment.   
  
Jackie sat at the bottom of his door crying. She didn't want to go back to Kevin but it look like she would have to. She heard footsteps and was to upset to move this time.   
  
"Excuse me can I help you miss?" Hyde said to the young woman that had her head buried in her lap.  
  
As soon as she picked up her head she saw him. Her tears went away and she stood up. He looked at her in shock and in disbelief. They both stood there for the longest time until finally, Jackie hugged him. They stood there hugging for what seemed like forever until there reconciliation was broken. Kevin and Charlene came down the hall and witnessed the hug. Kevin began to shake and he walked over to the two ripped them apart from each other.   
  
Hyde looked over to the man that was asking him questions from before. The man grabbed Jackie's arm but she shrugged him off and grabbed Hyde's hand. Kevin looked at them in disbelief.   
  
"Jackie you are coming with me, you're my fiancé not his." Kevin said.  
  
"Are you his fiancé?" Hyde asked her.   
  
"It was the only way I could get out here to NY. I'm sorry." Jackie said to him.  
  
"Well, you did what you had to do. Now give him his ring back and that'll be all. I'm not going to fight with you over this. I'll pay for her ticket as well." Hyde said.  
  
"Jackie is mine and I intend to take her back with me." Kevin said.  
  
"No you won't." Hyde said.   
  
"Wait and see." Kevin said.   
  
"Jackie hears the keys to my apartment. Go let yourself in and lock the door behind you." Hyde said to her.   
  
Jackie went into his apartment and locked the door. She went to the phone and called the police.   
  
"What are you going to do if I don't let her go with you?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"I'm going to get rid of the competition." Kevin said.  
  
He then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Hyde. Jackie saw what was going on through the peep hole and she unlocked the door and stood in front of Hyde.   
  
"Go ahead and shoot Kevin." Jackie said.  
  
"Kevin looked at her, smiled and the gun went off.  
  
I guess you'll have to wait to find out what happens next! 


	23. I Will Remember You

****

Author Note: This next chapter is going to have the characters speak directly for half of the story. 

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Wow, I couldn't believe. I surely thought that when I jumped in front of Steven, Kevin wouldn't fire. I was going to let Kevin take me graciously away from Steven. There was no way that I was going to risk his life anymore. The only thing is the gun did go off, but it wasn't Kevin's gun. It was Charlene's. When Kevin was about to fire the gun, Charlene had a gun pulled out and fired it in seconds. Kevin dropped to the floor, he was now motionless. I, of course, was crying again. I had came so close to loosing my life again and possibly ruining Steven's. It's not fair of me to do this to him anymore. I can't keep torturing him every time I come back into his life. 

I have lost so much that all I want now is to be happy. I haven't felt happy in years. I want to be near my family and my friends. I have come to realize just how important they are in my life. I hope that I am just as important to them as well. All I want to do is explain what had happened two years ago. They all need to know why I left. I want them to know why I left. 

It seemed like the police had known that Kevin was shot because they came rushing down the hallway. Steven was standing there hugging me. Charlene just stood there in shock. They checked his pulse and there was nothing; he was dead. After the whole mess was straighten out the police let Charlene go for some odd reason. I turned to Steven and told him that I wanted to see Donna so badly. He nodded his head yes and motioned for Charlene to come with us. We drove for two hours in silence holding hands. I was now back with the person that I loved and I was going to see the people I loved the most. 

I wonder what it feels like when you die. I wonder if I'm dead. I feel so light. I thought that I would be in much more pain than this. I thought that getting shot would hurt more than this. I can feel the blood rushing out of my body. This has to be a dream no one feels this light and painless as I do. Maybe I am dying. I hope Ashley and Eric will be okay without me. Wait!...No...I can't think like that. I won't think like that. It's just I feel so dizzy and weightless. I can now hear someone over my body. They're yelling and shaking me. I don't understand why I can't respond. Is Ashley okay? I hope she is. I can't think anymore my head is dizzy. 

I never thought I would be standing over her like this but I am. I shouldn't be standing over her like I am; but I have no choice. She's my daughter and now she's lying in a pool of blood. She's not crying or smiling she's just lying there. Why won't she just get up. Why can't she just start crying? I want to here her crying; but again I can't. I turn my gaze towards her. There she is lying on the ground; cold and motionless. There they both are cold and motionless. Why did I get so lucky? Why was able to dodge the bullet? I should have jumped in front of them. Then maybe they would be moving about and I would be there on the ground instead of them. That's how it should be. I love them so much I can't loose them. 

I said I would do it and I did. I mean what I say. Kitty didn't think I could but what did she expect. I'm a doctor death means nothing to mean. The only thing that matters to me is finding Jackie and Steven Hyde. I have already gone down the list. I've killed Kitty, Red, and their stupid neighbor. I've even killed Eric, Donna, and their little brat. I'm not going to spear a child just because she's a little girl. I killed my little girl and it didn't even matter to me. I have been waiting for this moment since I was put away in jail. Jackie should be rotting in that cell if it wasn't for that stupid hotel maid. I hate people who have a conscious. The plan was to escape jail, which I have, and then torture Jackie and Dianne until that they were dead. Since that's not going to happen, I'm going to kill everyone she loves and then her. It's simple as that. 

I can't believe that Jackie is here with me. That whole thing with Kevin and Charlene was weird. I wonder what type of crowd she was hanging out with. I wonder where she was. I still haven't gotten a chance to talk to her yet. When we get to Foreman's we can discuss everything. Then we can talk about starting our lives over. That's what I want and that's what she wants. For now though I want to just enjoy the ride. We finally get to the Foreman's and Jackie's face lights up. She jumps out of the car and rushes up to the door. She begins to bang on it. Eric opens it up. He has tears streaming down his face. When he sees Jackie he pushes her aside and motions for me to come quick. 

"Hyde get over here quick I called the cops they're on their way. I need your help though. Hurry up we have to save them." Eric shouted.

"What's going on?" Jackie asks. 

"Jackie get back into the car until the cops show up." Hyde orders. 

"I don't want to." Jackie says.

"Jackie don't argue right now just get back into the car." Hyde says and Jackie listens. 

Jackie gets back into the car when she notices that Charlene is not in the car. 

"What's going on Foreman? Jackie's getting upset so you better tell me what the hell is going on. 

"Dr. Rose came here tonight and she demanded us to tell her where Jackie was but we didn't know where she was. She had a gun Hyde. Look what she did." Eric said and then opened the door. 

"Oh NO! Eric hurry and get towels we have to apply pressure to the wounds." Hyde said. 

Hyde looked at the wounds and frowned. They were deep; too deep for his liking. He examined her face she was white as Ashley was. He checked their pulse and was really worried. Ashley had a slight pulse but Donna had nothing. The ambulance arrived and quickly took over. They began to work on Donna and Ashley. After fifteen minutes they called the time on Donna. Ashley however, was spared her life. Eric stood there in shock and began to attack the paramedic. Hyde stopped him. They were about to put her in the body bag but Hyde jumped up off the couch and stopped them. He told them to try one more time. They were reluctant but Eric, through tears, begged them to try one more time. The granted him his wish and tried one more time. Donna opened her eyes. They then took Ashley and Donna to the hospital. Hyde and Eric went outside to go with them. When they got out there ,they were greeted by no other than Dr. Rose. 

"Mr. Hyde, I think you, Jackie, and I have a lot to talk about." Dr. Rose said with a smile.

She held the gun up to his head and motioned for him to join Jackie. They got into the car and drove off. Eric saw them leave and got into his car. He was going to help his friends out no matter what. When he got into the car he noticed a woman in the passenger seat. He freaked when he saw her. 

"My name is Detective Charlene Moore. I need you to start hauling ass if we're going to save them." Charlene said and Eric smiled at her then had stepped on the pedal.   
  



	24. Conversations in the Dark

"Jackie can't drive any faster? Don't tell me it's been that long since you've driven a car?" Dr. Rose asked.  
  
"Shut-up you bitch." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie my, my, that's no way to talk to someone that's holding a gun only three inches from your face. You would think that you would show me a little bit more respect than that?" Dr. Rose said.  
  
"Jackie don't say anything just keep driving." Hyde said.  
  
"Oh would you look at that. Mr. Hyde's trying to save his long lost love. I think I'm going to throw-up. Here's one way you can save her tell her to drive faster." Dr. Rose said.  
  
"Steven I can't drive faster. What happens if I hit someone?" Jackie said.  
  
"Stop whining and drive faster." Dr. Rose said.   
  
"Jackie just drive faster. Don't worry you won't hit anyone." Hyde said.  
  
Jackie stepped on the gas just like Hyde had told her do. Dr. Rose kept on belittle Jackie. While Hyde sat there silently, he noticed Foreman's car right behind him. He thought that he had gone to the hospital.  
  
  
  
"So explain to me again what I'm going to do?" Eric asked the detective.  
  
"You know very well what you're going to do?" Charlene said.  
  
"I know but it's just so cool." Eric said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure it is to you." Charlene said.  
  
"So how did you come to get involved with this whole mess?" Eric asked.  
  
"Well I've been on the case since Jackie entered the witness protection program. The plan almost didn't work when Jackie visited Hyde's room." Charlene said.   
  
"Where has Jackie been all these years?" Eric asked.  
  
"I can't tell you right now." Charlene said.  
  
"They're gaining speed. Do you think she knows that we're following them?" Eric asked.  
  
"I really don't know. I'm not in the other car." Charlene said.   
  
"Yeah but you're a detective." Eric said.  
  
"I know that but I'm not a mind reader either." Charlene said.  
  
"Well, you should be." Eric said.  
  
"If I were a mind reader then I would know exactly what Dr. Rose was thinking at this moment and then I would be able to stop her." Charlene said.  
  
"Can you please explain the plan to me one more time?" Eric asked.   
  
"Why?" Charlene asked him.  
  
"I don't. Oh man this going to be so cool like that time when Luke..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So I've been looking for you forever Jackie. I went over to the Foreman's. They said that they didn't know where you were; but I had already known that they were lying to me. I overheard Kitty and Mr. Hyde talking to you. So I decided to pay them a little visit. I asked them where you were and they lied to my face. They were acting as if I were stupid. So I taught them a lesson and now they're dead and now it's your turn." Dr. Rose said to her.   
  
"No it's not my turn. It's your turn." Jackie said.   
  
Jackie turned the wheel sharply to the right causing the car to violently skid to the right and off of the road. Dr. Rose lost control of the gun and it out the window. The car didn't stop until landed it on its side. Dr. Rose climbed over to the side and made her way out the window. Hyde was unconscious and Jackie got out of the car and went after Dr. Rose. Dr. Rose climbed up the side of the hill and started running for the forest. Jackie wasn't too far behind her.   
  
  
  
When Hyde awoke he felt a sharp pain in his head. He looked over to Jackie had been and noticed that she was gone. He looked over to where Dr. Rose had been and noticed that she was also missing as well. Hyde unbuckled his seat belt, when he heard a car pull up and yell his name. It was Eric.   
  
"Hyde, Jackie, are you alright?" Eric yelled into the car.  
  
"Jackie's not here it's just me." Hyde yelled back.  
  
"Where is Jackie?" Eric yelled.  
  
"I don't know. Don't you think that if I knew I would probably be with her right now?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"Good point; we have to find her right away. I think Dr. Rose is going to kill her." Eric said.   
  
"No really; wow the things you learn from hanging out with Eric Foreman." Hyde yelled back.   
  
Eric opened the door and then climbed into the car. Since the car was flipped over on its side, Eric almost fell right on top of Hyde. He got in and helped his friend up. Charlene came over to the car and helped the two boys out. She then called in for back-up. Charlene looked all around and noticed that there were two sets of footprints going up the hill and into the forest. Without thinking twice about it, Charlene took off for the forest. Hyde looked up and also noticed the footprints and he too went took off for the forest with Eric following right behind them.  
  
  
  
Dr. Rose continued to run as fast as she could but she could still here someone behind her. The faster she ran the faster the person behind her ran. This wasn't how it was suppose to go. Since when did Jackie Burkhart feel she could play the hero? Whoever was behind her they were now gaining on her. She could here them coming closer. I bet it's her pest of a boyfriend. She thought to herself. She didn't have a weapon on her, but she was going to teach him a lesson anyways. She picked up a tree branch and hid.  
  
  
  
Jackie caught up to where the footsteps had finally ended. She looked around and saw no one. The moon was now casting brightness over the entire forest. She looked around and was finally able to see a shadow hiding amongst the trees. She carefully started to walk forwards. She pretended like she did notice that Dr. Rose was there.   
  
Dr. Rose jumped out from behind the tree and lunged at her with the tree branch in hand. Jackie turned around and ducked. Dr. Rose missed her and swung again. This time she hit Jackie on the back forcing her to fall.   
  
"Well, well, well, this is such a surprise; Jackie coming after me. I was planning on killing you with a gun or perhaps a knife; but, a tree branch; well it'll have to do." Dr. Rose said.  
  
"You're not going to kill me or anyone else again." Jackie said.   
  
"Jackie I'm the one with a weapon in my hand. I'm the one that just knocked you to the ground. Do you really think that you can stop me? I hope you don't because you are sadly mistaken if you think that you can. I have worked hard on my plan for two years. I'm not about to loose to some sniffling little rich brat." Dr. Rose said.   
  
"You already have." Jackie said.  
  
"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Dr. Rose asked.   
  
"I said that you already have." Jackie said.   
  
"I haven't lost anything yet." Dr. Rose said.  
  
"Actually you have. I'm the only one who has gained everything." Jackie said.   
  
"Like what?" Dr. Rose asked.  
  
"Well where should I start, oh I know. Who did your husband like it was obvious that it wasn't you. You're just mad because instead of loosing to some 40 year old run down old hag, you lost to me. A 17 year old cheerleader. I can see it in you eyes. You hate that you lost to me. Don't worry though; I didn't want your husband. He was butt ugly. You also lost in the cute department." Jackie said.  
  
Dr. Rose's blood began to boil she clenched the tree branch harder in her hands and...  
  
  
  
"How much further do we have to go?" Eric asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hyde said.  
  
Charlene stopped and turned around to face the two boys.   
  
"Okay listen up. We have to spilt-up if we want to find her." Charlene said.  
  
They were about to go separate ways when the heard a gun off. Not once, not twice, but five times. They stood there in horror. Hyde took off in the direction where he heard the gun fired. Charlene and Eric followed him.  
  
  
  
"Jackie, Jackie, are you alright?" Hyde yelled.  
  
No one answered his plea.   
  
"Jackie please answer me." Hyde yelled again.  
  
But there was still silence.   
  
  
  
Hyde ran faster and faster but he saw nothing and no one until...  
  
"Steven is that you?" Jackie yelled back.  
  
"Jackie, are you alright?" asked as he ran up to her.   
  
"Yes I'm fine. What took you so long?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"We were looking for you. Did you hear that gun go off?" Hyde asked her knowing that it was a stupid question.  
  
"Yes, I did. I was right here when it happened." Jackie said to him.  
  
"What happened?" Hyde asked her.  
  
Jackie didn't say anything she just held out the gun the to him. Hyde looked at her in shock. He then looked past her and noticed that Dr. Rose's lifeless body was lying on the ground. Blood was now soaking up the snow. Hyde turned back to Jackie and stared at her.   
  
  
  
The sun was now rising and Jackie and Hyde slept side by side on the couch. Jackie woke-up and then started to shake Hyde who now opened his eyes.   
  
"You know Steven it's now time." Jackie said to him.  
  
"Time for what?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"It's time for you to wake-up." She said to him.  
  
"I am up." Hyde yelled.   
  
"No you're not. Close your eyes and try again." Jackie said.  
  
Hyde looked at her funny but closed his eyes anyways. She began shaking him again.   
  
"Steven wake-up," Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie I am up." Steven said angrily and then opened his eyes.   
  
This time however, everything had changed. When he opened his eyes, he was lying in a hospital bed. Jackie was sitting next to him pleading for him to open his eyes. She was crying hysterically. He didn't understand. They were just in his apartment. How did he end up in the hospital?  
  
"Jackie what's wrong?" Hyde asked her.   
  
Jackie picked up her head when she heard his voice. Her tears cleared away and she yelled for everyone to come in here at once. When they ran into the hospital room, they saw that he had awoken up.  
  
"Steven you've been in a coma for the last six months. The doctors didn't think that you were going to survive. I'm so glad the Foreman's didn't pull the plug. I've been here since you first went into a coma." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie no you haven't don't you remember being imprisoned or being in the witness protection program or being hit by that car?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"Steven none of that happened. You must have been dreaming it all. I never got into a car accident or was imprisoned or was even in the witness protection program. I've been here the whole entire time waiting for you to wake-up." Jackie said.  
  
Hyde finally realized that everything had been a dream; but, it felt all too real to be a dream. He felt everything. Everyone's pain, everyone's feelings. He had been living in nightmare for six months.   
  
"Jackie how's Foreman's daughter, Ashley doing?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"What daughter?" She asked him.  
  
"Their daughter Ashley." He said again.  
  
"They're not married and they don't have a daughter." Jackie said.  
  
"Where's Kelso and Fez?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"Hey buddy this isn't going to be easy; but, they're dead. They died in the car crash. The doctors thought that you weren't going to make it." Eric said.  
  
Maybe Hyde dreaming Jackie had died had something to do with Kelso and Fez. The door opened and the doctor came in. Hyde freaked when he saw her; it was Dr. Rose.   
  
"Get her away from me. She's a lunatic." Hyde yelled and then began to fidget around.   
  
"Mr. Steven Hyde there's no reason to get nasty. I'm just here to check on you that's all. I'm glad you're finally awaken." Dr. Rose said.   
  
"Yeah I'm sure you are. So you here to try and kill me again..."   
  
"Steven that's no way to talk to a..."  
  
"Well, it's true. She's a got something loose in her head." Hyde interrupted Kitty.  
  
"Mr. Hyde is that how you talk to someone who's trying to save your life?" Dr. Rose asked.  
  
"Dr. Rose listen, I'm sure Steven didn't mean anything by it. He just woke-up from a coma." Jackie said in Hyde's defense.  
  
"I'm sure you're right. I'll give you guys some time alone with him and Mr. Hyde I'll be watching you." Dr. Rose said and then left the room.  
  
"That's what all the psycho-obsessed-lunatic doctors say." Hyde said.  
  
"Steven that's not right." Kitty said.   
  
They all left the room. Jackie and Hyde were the only ones left. Jackie jumped up onto the bed and laid her head on Hyde's chest. Hyde still couldn't believe that this was all a dream. At least his own personnel hell was finally over with.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Rose walked down the hallway. She hated how Steven Hyde had treated her. It made her almost want to kill him but she knew that she could never kill anyone or could she? She kept on walking down the hallway with murderous feelings brewing in the stomach. She stopped and calmed herself down. At least he didn't know the real truth about her. No one would ever know that. Dr. Rose decided to let it go and continued her trip to the lab.   
  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
Well, I'm finally done! Now it's time to embark on a new adventure. My new story might come out tonight if I get a chance to finish it up. I know I ended this one in weird way; but hey, what can I say, I'm weird! I hope you like it. I know that it was sad how I killed off Fez and Kelso, but I guess I was a little sad over the deaths of kids I knew 6 years ago. I think it's was the longest chapter in this story. I have two new stories coming out for That 70's Show so until then, thanks for reading. 


End file.
